Confessions of Your Everyday Stalker
by Cwarnic93
Summary: Bea's in love with Benny... But Benny has no idea that Bea exists. Bea's main goal in life: to get Benny to notice her. Benny/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Entry #3:**

_Third entry and I'm still not completely sure how to do this. Well, it's me again. Laura gave me the idea to write everything down in this notebook, err… journal. When I say everything, I mean write down my thoughts about Benny. Benny Weir, in my eyes, is perfection. Laura says that I'm obsessed, _stalker-like _even. I have to disagree though; I just admire him from afar. Supposedly, writing all of this down will help me realize that "I'm stalking him" and make me stop. Stalking would require me to know everything about him, which I don't. Like said, I admire him from afar._

_But its lunch time right now and Rex is starting to look agitated with me again. Better go._

_-Bea._

"Why do you always write in that stupid book?" Matthew 'Rex' Parker asked his cousin as he watched her bite the back of the gel pen in her hand. Although he didn't want to admit it to her face, Bea was _kind of_ a stalker.

"Laura thinks it will help," Bea answered with a dreamy sigh. Rex followed her gaze over to Benny Weir who sat with his friends Ethan and Rory; Benny was currently having a heated conversation about Star Trek with the two. Rex rolled his eyes and stared at his younger cousin with a blank look.

"Beatrice Eirene Dwyer," Bea winced, knocking herself out of the trance she was in, and glared at Rex.

"What, Matthew?" Rex grinned and ruffled Bea's thin flaxen hair. Bea let out a low growl and adjusted her bangs, allowing them to cover one side of her face.

"I don't see why you like the geek. You're too good for that." It was Bea's turn to roll her eyes. Rex was overprotective but he didn't know anything about 'good.' Being a juvenile delinquent could have something to do with Rex's bad boy reputation. All of the girls fawned over him, including Bea's best friend Laura, and his skater boy looks.

Rex had chocolate brown eyes that made girls melt, which made Bea gag, and shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes. Bathing was something he didn't do often, despite the pleas of his mother, and it only added to his 'bad boy' appearance.

Bea turned her attention from her cousin back to Benny, who stared in awe as a pretty cheerleader walked past. A frown appeared on Bea's face as she thought about how little Benny noticed her. Most found Bea pretty, but Benny just never seemed to _see_ her. Beatrice, despite that her name made her sound like an old lady, was pretty in her own sense of the word. A natural blonde was a hard thing to find, but Bea had the eyebrows to prove it. Everything about her had a golden tinge, which was odd to find in their family; she had light honey colored eyes, ivory skin with golden undertones, and that natural blonde hair color that most tried to achieve. Her heart shaped face and rounded eyes were always covered by the fringe of her bangs.

Rex snapped her back into reality once more after her moment of self-pity. Thankfully, Laura had come to Rex's rescue as she sat beside him and cast Bea a worrisome glance. Laura Pierce was a natural beauty that always had to change something about the way she looked. Currently, she had died her natural ginger hair color to a rich brown, even dying her own eyebrows to match, but her freckles stood out amongst the color.

'Benny?' She mouthed to Rex, though she already had a feeling that it was about the boy. Once Rex nodded in response, Laura gave her friend a reassuring smile. "He'll notice you eventually, Bea. You just have to wait." Bea let her head fall to the table and huffed.

"I feel invisible!" Bea shouted, yet no one else in the cafeteria heard. Lifting her head with a smug look she hissed, "See!"

Bea lifted her chewed up pen off of the table and wrote a line at the bottom of the journal in cursive.

_What do I have to do to get him to notice me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry #5:**

_Operation: Get Benny's Attention is a failure. I even bumped into him the other day and he barely acknowledged it, said a quick "sorry" and continued to walk away with Ethan. Maybe I need to up my game? Pouncing on him would be too obvious. *chews on bottom lip* Hmm… Oh the possibilities._

_I can basically hear Laura laughing at me for it now. So telling her would be a big fat __**NO**__**. **__Benny may never notice me, maybe giving up would be the smarter thing to do. I've barely even started and I'm willing to quit already, bet that says a lot about me huh?_

_School ends in a few minutes, better put my journal away now._

_-Bea._

Rex exited the school with Bea at his side. When they were far enough away from the school, Rex pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lit it. Bea kept her distance from her cousin, not wanting to inhale any of the secondhand smoke.

"That's disgusting, Rex." Bea stated with a disgusted frown messing up her features.

"So is the face you're making Bea."

"Touché." Bea gave him a look and sighed when she noticed him take in a long drag. "I'm just going to depart from you now, nasty." Rex snorted when Bea turned a corner, taking the long way to her home instead. With a shrug, Rex continued to walk on.

"Look, I don't have any money." Rex heard Benny's distinct voice from behind him. When he turned, he saw Benny's collar being lifted by a jock. The jock was obviously threatening him and Rex heard a voice inside his head, sounding similar to Bea's, nagging at him.

_Don't you dare let him hurt Benny! _Rex could practically hear Bea shout at him. What could it possibly hurt? Rex thought to himself before he dropped the cigarette, smashed it with the heel of his boot, and stomped back to the jock.

"Do we have a problem here?" Rex asked as he approached. Ethan had been hiding by a tree, not wanting to get involved, and stood awestruck by Rex's sudden appearance.

"Not any of your concern, Parker." Rex shook his head in response.

"Picking on a freshman, now that's just cruel man." The jock dropped Benny, allowing him to hit the ground with a hard 'thud.'

"Like I said, _Parker,_ it's not any of your concern." Rex's gaze matched the jock's easily, intimidating him equally.

"They're my geeks, now get before I do something that will send me back to juvey." The jock just glared before turning and walking away.

"Dude, like I just told him. I don't have any money." Benny said hesitantly as he stood and brushed himself off, adjusting his messenger bag.

"I don't want your money, man." Rex told him honestly as he gave the boy a small, barely visible, smile.

"Then why did you do that?" Rex sucked in a breath.

"Because my cousin would've killed me if I didn't." It was just above a mumble but Benny still heard him. "No need to thank me, it was more to save my own ass." Rex said before he walked in the other direction.

Benny turned to Ethan with an eyebrow raised. "Who's his cousin?" Ethan just shrugged in a response.

::

"You did _what_!" Bea shouted as she stared at Rex. The two sat in Rex's living room and Rex had just admitted to Bea what he had done for Benny earlier.

"I stopped some jock from beating him to a pulp." A giant grin spread across Bea's lips before she lunged onto her cousin, hugging him with a death grip.

"You're great, you know that?" Rex just pat Bea's back and tried to pry her off.

"All I did was stop some kid from getting his ass handed to him."

Bea shook her head, "no you stopped _Benny _from being harmed. You really do care!"

"Bea, you really do have to stop this." Bea gave Rex a confused look and Rex lifted her journal, turning to the first page. Mr. and Mrs. Benny Weir had been written across the top. A picture of Benny had also been taped to the other side. It was a picture that Laura had taken of Benny sneakily, also known as a "stalker-pic."

"I don't see what you mean." Bea avoided it by closing the notebook hastily and sliding it into her bag.

"You're stalking him!" Rex shouted with an 'I give up' face. "Laura and I have tried to tell you, Bea. But you just avoid it like the plague."

"Rex, I don't want to hear it. I'm _not _stalking him. I didn't take this picture! Nor did I write this!" She was referring to the 'Mr. and Mrs. Weir.'

"Laura did?" Rex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Laura is enabling me. Who do you think gave me the notebook? I'm not stalking, Rex. If it gets that bad, I've lost control over myself." Rex gave her a disbelieving look before sighing in defeat.

"Just wait a few weeks, Bea. You'll be hiding outside of his house in the bushes, watching him through binoculars." Bea blushed and looked down. "Oh God, Bea!"

"I wasn't in the bushes and I didn't have binoculars! I was walking past his house and saw him through the window, that's it!"

"Conversation for another day, Bea." Rex cleared his throat and stood. "I have a date tonight."

"Who with?" Bea asked as she watched the TV.

"Erica." Bea's eyebrow rose slowly as she turned to stare at Rex.

"Erica? As in the Erica who Benny hangs out with?" Rex nodded and Bea gave him a hopeful look.

"No, Bea. I'm not going to ask her things about Benny, imagine how that'll make me look." Bea pouted and gave him a hopeful look. "No. Bea, I'm not doing it!"

"Fine, I guess you don't love me."

"Don't be surprised if tomorrow at school a rumor is being passed around that I'm gay; and that I'm in love with Weir." Bea rolled her eyes but grinned up at Rex anyway.

_New agenda! Part one: To get to the Benny, we must first get Rex to Erica._


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry #6:**

_Bad news, the plan backfired. Rex's date with Erica went smoothly until he did what I asked, now there's a rumor going around school that Rex has 'the hots' for Benny. Great, isn't it? Should've seen Benny's reaction to that; his face flushed from embarrassment when Rex was around and ran in the other direction._

_After all, Benny was known for flirting endlessly with most girls. If that seemed bitter, it was meant to be._

_Rex is trying to figure out a way to prove to people that he's _not _gay. *snorts* that's not going to be an easy task. Unless Laura is helping him, though knowing her she'll end up messing that up like my stalking thing. This notebook is supposed to be helping, but it's just making everything worse. Benny is still on my mind 24/7 and there's no way that's changing because of this little notebook._

_Well, this isn't helping. I guess I'll write more later on._

_-Bea_

Bea twiddled with the rubber glow-in-the-dark "Zombies" bracelet on her wrist. Nervousness had set in from her Science class. Normally this class never bothered her, mainly because she had this class with Benny. The teacher had revealed big news: _project time._

While the teacher listed off the partners, Bea practically chewed her thumbnail off. By the time the teacher had gotten to Bea's name, Benny had already been partnered with Rory, crushing Bea's hope.

"Beatrice Dwyer and Ethan Morgan." Bea's eyebrows rose before she smirked, taking her thumb out of her mouth. _Now this could be of some use._ She thought to herself as she stood and walked over to Ethan, sitting her books in front of him.

"Hi, I'm E-Ethan." He stuttered as he watched her stare at him.

"Yeah, I know. Don't call me Beatrice, the name is Bea. Just a heads up in case you try to call me Beatrice." Bea explained to him, giving him a cold look before her façade broke and she grinned at him. "Kidding, Ethan." Ethan just gave her a fake laugh and stared at Benny and Rory, who both shrugged in response. Her face flat lined as she watched him, "but seriously, don't call me Beatrice."

"O-Okay… Bea?" She nodded in reassurance. "So where do we start?"

"Well I suck at science. That could be a starting point." The two shared a look before smiling. However Rory was staring at the girl's shirt, tapping Benny's shoulder to gain his attention.

"What, Rory?" Benny huffed frustrated with his blonde friend.

"Look at her shirt!" Benny rolled his eyes and turned to the girl, pausing when he saw the faded cut up t-shirt. The Millennium Falcon was printed on the front and the shirt was stripped of the collar and sleeves, allowing it to hang loosely off her shoulder. Benny's eyes widened and he high-fived Rory.

"Star-Wars fan! Score!" Then Benny took notice of the "Zombies" bracelet she wore. "Double score," he whispered to himself before smirking.

Bea had been oblivious to the boys standing behind her as she and Ethan looked over the worksheet in front of them. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and placing her hand on the table, Bea tried to pick up the pen at the same time Ethan did. Ethan froze and his eyes turned to a smoky color. In shock, Bea stared at him wondering what was happening.

"Is he having a seizure?" Bea asked, turning to the two boys behind her with wide, afraid eyes.

"No, he normally does this when he has a visi-" Benny stopped Rory from speaking by elbowing him in the ribs.

"He'll be fine. He just spaces out sometimes." Benny told Bea as he gave her a charming smile. Bea was a second off from swooning before she turned back to Ethan, who wasn't spaced out anymore.

"Are you okay?" Bea asked him and he just watched her, scared.

"Y-yeah," his voice hit an octave higher. The bell rang and Bea looked up before lifting her messenger bag and giving Ethan a smile.

"Wanna meet up later to work on the project?" Ethan just nodded and Bea left the room.

"Dude, what happened?" Benny asked as he hopped over the desk and stood in front of Ethan, his messenger bag slung across his body.

"From what I saw, I think Bea might need our help." Ethan replied as he picked up the worksheet from the desk.

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Something bad is going to happen, and we have to stop it." Rory fist punched the air and grinned in a way that only he could at this time.

"Vampire Ninja to the rescue!" Rory shouted before speeding off, there for a second and gone the next.

::

"You're partnered with Ethan?" Laura asked at lunch. Bea nodded as she bit into the apple, the apple bobbing with her as her head went. "I guess that you're excited?" Bea continued to nod.

"Benny and Ethan never leave each other's site; this could be very good for mwah!" Bea said excitedly as she sat the apple down and took a big gulp of water. Rex sat down beside Bea and glared at the girl.

"You did this. I asked Erica a few things and next thing you know, I 'have a thing for Weir.' I blame you, Bea." Rex growled out the last part and Bea just smirked.

"I never told you to ask if he preferred boxers or briefs, cuz. That's all of your doing." Laura snickered, hiding it behind her hand. Bea gave Rex an innocent grin. "You called me a stalker, you deserve it Matt." Rex gagged at the sudden use of his real name.

"Well you _were _being a stalker." Bea rolled her eyes and saw Benny sit down at a nearby table.

"Your lover is waiting, Hun. Why don't you go say hi?" Rex groaned and leaned onto the table.

"Do you want me to say something I shouldn't Bea?" Bea smacked the back of Rex's head and got closer.

"If you say anything to him, I will kill you."

"Whatever you say, Beatrice." One scowl later and Bea was storming out of the cafeteria angrily.

_Matthew Parker, you will be the death of me._


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't you come in?" Ethan asked as he stared at Bea, who stood at his doorway with an apathetic look to her face. Ethan watched as she pulled a pen out of her jacket's pocket, clicking it before she walked in.

"I had originally planned on us going to the library, but I guess this works too." Bea enlightened him as she walked toward the dining room.

"We normally do homework in my room," Ethan told Bea as he watched her sit in a chair and tuck her feet underneath of her body Indian-style.

"Do you really believe that your parents would allow you to have me in your room?" Bea asked with an eyebrow raised, hinting to Ethan what his parents would think.

Ethan thought about it for a second before shaking his head. Knowing how his parents were, despite how eccentric they were at times, they wouldn't allow a girl like Bea (or any girl for that matter) into his room. Sarah was the only exception to his parents, due to her being his babysitter.

"No? I didn't think so." Ethan gulped at Bea's words. Had this girl always been sarcastic? Then again, he knew basically nothing about her other than what his vision told him, and that hadn't been a lot either.

"Ethan, are you in here?" A masculine voice asked before they stepped into the dining room. Ethan's dad stared between the two teenagers in the room.

"You need something dad?" Ethan asked as he sat down across from Bea. Bea took this awkward moment to take her science notebook out of the messenger bag. Lifting the book open to the third page, Bea's eyes widened when she saw 'Benny' written in cursive surrounded by a giant heart. Bea's hand slid across the page and ripped the paper from the binding, scrunching it up before putting it in the messenger bag.

"It's my day off," Ross Morgan's eyes never left the fretting blonde sitting across from his son. "So I'm taking your mother out tonight, meaning that Sarah's coming over to watch Jane." With a risen eyebrow, Bea looked up to Ross but shook her head. _Dropping the thought would be the best thing to do, _Bea thought to herself as she wrote her name at the top of the paper.

_Bea Wei- _Bea shook her head and erased the "Wei" before writing Dwyer in its place. Another slip up and Ethan might catch on to Bea's crush. _Tone it down, Bea!_ She thought as she wrote "Science Project" on the lined sheet.

"Fine with me," Ethan turned his eyes over to Bea, who sat awkwardly at the table. "This is Bea from school. We were assigned as partners for doing a science project."

"Hi, Mr. Morgan." Bea said as she waved a bit; she pulled her bulky headphones from around her neck and sat them on the table.

"Well, uh… welcome to our home, Bea." Bea nodded and gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to the paper. Ross left the room with an odd look on his face, unsure of what to make of the girl who sat at the table.

"I'm going to guess that you don't bring many girls home?" Bea said, not bothering to look up from the paper as she wrote down information from the worksheet they had been given.

"Well-"

"I will be able to tell if you're lying to me." Ethan paused before making an odd face.

"Nope, none actually."

* * *

><p><strong>Entry #7:<strong>

_Ethan is actually kind of fun to hang around with. Despite how easily embarrassed the guy gets; I could stand to be around him for a while. Things with the project were going smoothly, that is until Benny came unannounced. Then, yet another guest showed up. Sarah came over to babysit Jane, which I still don't understand…?_

_I'm starting to look suspicious now, adios my little journal._

_-Bea._

"Hey, I'm Sarah," Sarah had introduced herself to Bea in attempt to be friendly.

"Bea," the blonde replied while hiding the journal in her bag.

"Will you two watch Dusk with me?" Ethan's little sister, Jane, asked with wide hopeful eyes. Bea stared at the young girl as if she had two heads.

"Vampires?" Bea retorted; everyone's eyes turned to her unsure of what they would hear next. "I'd uh… rather not. I'm more of a science fiction gal, not vampire romance." Benny's eyes lit up and leaned closer to Bea.

"Shall we watch the new Star Trek movie?" Bea watched Benny carefully, had he really been talking to her or was she imagining this?

"Actually, that sounds grea-" Bea was interrupted by her cellphone.

"_I don't know what your daddy would do girl_

_The way you work it babe, makes me wanna misbehave_

_I don't know what my daddy would do boy_

_If he saw me hardcore, sexin' on-"_

Bea pulled the cellphone out of her backpocket and groaned when she saw the name flashing brightly.

_Rex._

"I'm going to rip his throat out." Bea growled to herself before she looked back up at Benny and smiled. "Maybe another time?" Benny nodded and Bea lifted her messenger bag. Angrily, Bea snapped her phone open and hissed into the phone, "what!"

"_Sheesh, Bea. I just wanted to know if you would meet me at Pizza Palace." _Bea rolled her eyes; of course her cousin would want that of all things at this moment.

"Fine, when?" Bea watched Benny through the corner of her eye, Sarah being the only one to catch it.

"_Now...?" _A growl escaped Bea's lips before she said "yes" and hung up on her cousin.

"Looks like I have to go." Bea said with a tinge of sorrow in her voice. "We can finish the project some other time," she directed towards Ethan. "Along with the movie?" She asked Benny hopefully.

"Anytime," Benny winked while Bea departed slowly.

"Flirting with her, Benny? Really?" Ethan asked as he rolled his eyes at Benny's actions.

"I'm going to marry that girl." Benny stated before he slammed his hands on the countertop. "You can quote me on that!" He shouted as he pointed at Ethan and walked away.

"Benny wants to marry everyone," Ethan mumbled to himself.

"I think she likes him, Ethan." Sarah told him while Ethan gave her a confused look. "You didn't see the way she looked at him."

"A girl liking Benny? Yeah, right."

_If only they knew._


	5. Chapter 5

Rex's shoulder twitched as he stared at his cousin, anticipation running through his body as he thought of what could happen in the next half hour. Bea lifted the piece of pizza slowly, biting into it and pulling away at a snail's pace. Watching Rex made Bea smirk in victory; Rex had made her leave when she finally had a chance with Benny so now she was torturing him.

"Bea, we _have _to go now." Bea just shook her head and sipped the soda in her glass; hearing the clank of ice against plastic made Rex twitch. The sounds from nearby tables, the ticking of the clock, and shuffle of people behind the register made Rex's body go rigid.

"Five more minutes," Bea told Rex as she tucked her legs under the chair, scooting forward to the edge, and continued to eat. Rex's vision started to blur and his head spun.

The sound of Rex's chair forced Bea to look up from the pizza. Rex pushed the chair back so hard that it screeched loudly and left marks on the floor. Bea watched as Rex ran out of Pizza Palace, gripping his head in pain. Standing quickly, Bea threw a twenty on the table and chased after Rex.

"Rex?" Bea shouted, looking down the dark road for any sign of him. Turning to the alleyway, Bea noticed Rex standing with his forehead pressed against the wall. Taking a step closer, Bea stared at her cousin with concern.

"Don't, Bea." Rex's voice growled out viciously.

"It was just a joke, Rex." Bea tried to lighten the situation, thinking he was angry about her delay. "I was-"

"Run," Rex mumbled and Bea just continued to stare at him.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Run!" Rex shouted as he turned to look at her. His eyes were turning a bright yellow color and his canines stretched. Bea's eyes widened as she watched his back arch in pain. Bea hesitated before taking off down the road, running as far as she possibly could from her cousin.

Ethan and Benny walked along the road, Sarah behind them ignoring the things the two talked about. The sound of running forced all three to look behind them. Bea ran into the three and stopped, her breathing heavy and staggered.

"Bea? Are you okay?" Ethan asked as he helped the girl stand. Bea looked behind her and gasped, seeing the outline of a body.

"We have to get inside." Bea said, not taking her eyes off of the figure.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Benny followed her eye line, seeing the figure running to them.

"I think we should listen to her, Ethan." Benny stated after he gulped.

"Wait, it happened already?" Bea stared at Ethan with a confused expression. "A werewolf is after you and you aren't hurt?"

"How did you-"

"Now isn't the time. We have to destroy this beast," Sarah said before she flashed her fangs.

"Y-You're one too?" Bea asked as she stepped back, her back hitting Benny's chest.

"Fledgling vampire; now you two make sure she's somewhere safe." Sarah demanded before hissing toward the figure, egging him on.

"What? No! You can't hurt him!" Bea shouted, pulling away from Benny as she did so. Sarah gave her a disbelieving look and Bea sighed. "He hasn't hurt me yet because he's my family. Don't _hurt_ him, please."

Sarah nodded, "Fine by me."

"You okay?" Benny asked as he led Bea to his house, Ethan following slowly.

"Great, yeah, just peachy. Why wouldn't I be after finding out that my cousin is a werewolf?" Bea ground out. Being rude to Benny was on her 'no-no' list, but she'd make an exception after what just happened.

"Right, sorry. Now there are some things that you should know about Whitechapel... and us." Bea stopped on the stairs to Benny's house, watching him hesitantly.

"Sarah's a vampire. Yeah, I got that." Benny shook his head and looked to Ethan for approval. Once Ethan nodded, Benny attempted to give Bea a smile.

"Ethan gets visions and I cast spells." Bea almost face-palmed; she was in love with a guy who casts spells.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Erica and Rory are vampires." _Rory, seriously?_ Bea thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow.

"Good to know."

"It's also good that you're not flipping out on us right now." Ethan butt in, trying to lighten the situation.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for everything to settle in. You'll know it when I've realized that this isn't a dream." The two winced at the thought and led Bea into Benny's house.

"You'll be safe here," Benny told Bea as he slung his arm around her shoulders. "Me casa es su casa." At that moment Bea felt like she was in heaven, forgetting everything that had just happened. Then reality struck when Benny took his arm off of her.

_She'd dropped her messenger bag, containing the notebook, while running from Rex._

"Oh God," Bea whispered to herself in horror. "No, no, no, no, **no**!"

"Is she okay?" Benny asked Ethan, leaning away from the girl.

"I think this is the 'settling in' part," Ethan replied.

"How could I have-? I can't go back out there! What am I going to do?" Bea asked herself, starting to pace back and forth. "The last entry," Bea groaned. In the last entry, Bea had ended it with something she had never written in the notebook before.

Bea felt like the biggest idiot for writing it; she cringed at the thought of anyone finding that notebook and reading it, even worse, _Benny _reading it.

Sarah had finished chaining up the werewolf, keeping to her word of not hurting him. Dusting her hands off, she started back to Benny's house to let them know the coast was clear. A small yellow journal lay forgotten on the road. Sarah lifted it from the ground, her eyes widening when she read what lay on the bottom of the page.

_I, Beatrice Eirene Dwyer, am in love with Benny Weir._


	6. Chapter 6

Bea had woken up to Benny's face hovering over her, a smile widening his face. Benny moved back when he noticed Bea's eyebrow rise, a confused expression on her face. Bea slapped Benny further away and stretched her arms backward, her shirt's hem rising up an inch. A maroon tint appeared on Benny's cheeks when he noticed the small discoloration on the pale flesh of Bea's hip.

"It's called a birthmark, I'm sure you have some in awkward places as well." Bea mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Benny's face paled as he avoided her gaze, feeling awkward from being caught.

"Rex is in the cage outside," Ethan stated as he walked into the living room. Bea lifted herself from her spot on the couch, the fleece blanket falling from her body, and stood in front of the two.

"Is he…?"

"Yeah, he's human again." Ethan answered as he gave Bea a small smile. Ethan nodded to the blanket lying on the couch, "he may need that."

Bea walked away and Benny looked to Ethan. "You know what this means right?"

"No…?" Ethan answered confused.

"Rex said that his cousin would kill him if I'd been hurt, _Bea _is his cousin." Benny stated, pointing to his temple as he put this all together. "Think about it."

"Maybe he just meant that she has a weak spot for other geeks."

::

Rex had his legs bent, covering his naked form from the bright sunlight. Bea opened the cage door, after figuring out how to unlock it, and threw him the blanket. Rex wrapped the blanket around his waist and stood to leave; Bea slammed the door shut, relocking it from the outside.

"We need to talk first," Bea sternly stated. Rex sighed and sat back down, staring at his cousin with a bored expression. "You tried to kill me."

"I had no control over that." Rex was being honest and Bea had known that, but she still wanted to hear him say it.

"Why are you like this?"

"Aren't we going to be late for school?" Rex avoided the question.

"We have an hour, Rex. I'm sure Sarah can go grab some of your clothes in less time than that. Now answer the question."

"It's not my place to tell you, Bea." Rex answered with a sympathetic look.

"Then whose is it?"

"Your parents can tell you everything." Bea growled at the answer, wanting the truth now.

"I swear, Rex, if you don't tell me right now-"

"You're adopted." Bea gasped and glared at her cousin. "When I was born, our family realized what I was. The gene carries on and every once in a while a werewolf is born. Your mom didn't want to take that risk, so she adopted. They didn't want you to become a part of this, that's why they hid it from you." Bea felt her breath hitch as tears formed. She was adopted and her own "parents" didn't even tell her. Bea kept her composure as she unlocked the cage and walked away in silence.

::

At school, Sarah searched everywhere for Bea. After having read Bea's journal, Sarah felt horrible and wanted to return the book. Sarah felt like laughing when she saw Bea, but held back when she noticed the vulnerable aura Bea was giving off.

Once Bea had learned the truth, going back to her house to change was a no, so Benny let her borrow some of his clothes. Bea was wearing a green striped polo that hung loosely from her shoulders and baggy pants that refused to stay up, even with a belt. She looked out of place in the clothes and people took notice, whispering to each other as she passed. Sarah walked forward and handed Bea the journal silently; she watched as Bea's eyes widened.

"Did you read this?" Bea asked in a quiet, broken voice.

"Uh, yeah." Sarah chewed at her bottom lip, attempting to give Bea a smile.

"You won't say anything… right?" Bea's tone had become more worried and Sarah shook her head as an answer.

"Of course not. Just one thing," Sarah waited for a signal to go on. "Benny? Of all people, Benny?" Bea let out a quick, semi-forced laugh and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I guess I have a thing for guys who are boss at Calculus." Sarah grinned and slung her arm around Bea's shoulders.

"Yeah. But... it's _Benny_!"

::

Rumors had been spread around the school that Bea had stayed at Benny's house and they were now a couple. Oblivious to the rumors, Bea sat with Benny and Ethan at lunch. Rex had taken notice and felt horrible, his cousin was not only avoiding him but Laura as well. Laura knew about Rex but kept it hidden from Bea, which Bea had found out that morning.

Rory walked up to Benny and Ethan, not noticing Bea sitting across from them. "Benny! Why didn't you tell me you were dating the hottie from Chemistry class?" Bea gave Rory an incredulous look.

"Because I'm not?" Benny stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"Really? It's being spread around school that she's wearing your clothes." Rory then noticed Bea who gave him a small wave and a smirk.

"I wear your clothes one day and now we're a couple?" Bea asked, lifting her eyebrows in wonder. Though on the inside, Bea was completely ecstatic. Even the thought of being referred to as "Benny's girlfriend" made her happy. "Wear one of my shirts tomorrow, let's see what happens." An image came to Benny's mind of him wearing a tight shirt that hugged his body.

"No thanks. It would ruin my look." Benny replied as he grinned at a girl who walked past. The girl giggled and then looked to Bea, who sent a glare her way, and she ran off scared. Benny frowned, not realizing that it was Bea who scared the girl off. Once noticing this, Bea sighed and stood on the table.

"I, Bea Dwyer, am not dating Benny Weir." Bea announced to the entire cafeteria.

"Then why are you wearing his clothes?" Someone from a nearby table shouted.

"Because he's a good friend who let me stay last night when I lost my house key," Bea lied without hesitation before she sat back down. Ethan and Benny both stared at her with their mouths open. "What?" She growled, knocking them both out of their trances.

"Why did you do that?" Ethan asked, Benny still not being able to find the words.

"Better stop the rumors now before they get worse."

_We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?_


	7. Chapter 7

Kaitlin and Aaron Dwyer sat in their dining room, Kaitlin sipping her coffee as Aaron read the newspaper. Kaitlin had thick brown hair and dark, almond shaped brown eyes. Aaron was her opposite with thin blonde hair and round green eyes that had a hazy film over the irises. Neither was prepared when Bea walked into the house, dressed in boys clothes, and slammed her messenger bag on the floor.

"How was school, honey?" Aaron asked as he folded his newspaper.

"When were you going to tell me?" Bea asked angrily. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she stared at the two who called her their daughter.

"Tell you what, sweetie?" Kaitlin asked, clearly confused.

"Don't pull that with me. Rex told me everything this morning." Aaron took his glasses off and rubbed his temples as his wife sighed. "When were you going to tell me that I was adopted?"

"Technically, that's only half true." Aaron stated as he looked up at Bea. Bea sat at the corner chair and took turns staring at both adults.

"I'm not your mother biologically," Kaitlin started, waiting for Aaron to finish.

"But I am your biological father."

"What are you saying?" Bea asked, leaning at the end of her seat.

"My family carries the gene," Kaitlin explained. "So we found a surrogate who would carry you for us."

"We should've told you sooner but-"

"You didn't want to involve me in the 'werewolf' mess. Rex told me after he tried to kill me last night." Kaitlin's eyes widened. "It was my own fault really; I kept him out too late last night."

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Matthew," Kaitlin said sternly as she stood to grab the phone from the kitchen.

"Who was the surrogate?" Bea asked her father shyly as she looked up from the table.

"She never told us her name; but maybe you'll meet her one day." Aaron gave a smile to his daughter.

"Maybe."

::

**Entry #9:**

_Learning that my 'mom' isn't really my mom = not fun. Yet neither of my parents questioned why I was wearing guy's clothes, so that was a plus. Having to explain that I stayed over at Benny's would've been awkward, especially since they don't really know him yet._

_Speaking of Benny, my opinion of him is starting to morph. He's not all what I expected. He does spells: that's one big difference. He also cares about more things than just video games and comic books. During school he explained that he wanted to become a "Master Spellcaster."_

_Either way, I yearn for him to be the Spock to my Uhura._

_-Bea_

::

The next day Bea was woken up abruptly by the loud ringing of her cell phone. Groaning as she turned, Bea lifted the phone and placed it against her ear.

"Hello?" It was muffled yet still audible in a way.

"_Bea!"_ Benny's voice shouted on the other end. Bea sat up in bed, rubbing the drool from the side of her face.

"What do you want at six in the morning?"

"_We kind of need you to come over to Ethan's… with something that removes nail polish."_

"Wait twenty minutes and I'll be over."

"_Thank you! You're amazing, you know that?"_

"Yeah, sure."

Around half an hour later, Bea was sitting in Ethan's bedroom removing the pink nail polish from Ethan's finger nails. Benny sat trying to remove the red from his own nails, but failed miserably in doing so. Bea rolled her eyes and allowed Ethan to continue himself as she stood and walked over to Benny. She took Benny's hand into her own and started to remove the polish.

"Do I want to know why you both have your nails painted?" Bea asked as she continued to rub at his nails.

"We're undercover." Ethan answered quickly, not wanting to elaborate any further than he did.

"Fine, don't tell me. Just be glad that I'm doing this for you two."

"Thank you for that, by the way." Benny added as he smiled at her, his hazel eyes meeting with her own light brown.

"No problem," she smiled back before turning her attention back to his hands, attempting to avoid the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Don't go to the pep rally today." Ethan said out of nowhere, forcing Bea to look up.

"Do I look like the type who normally does?" Bea asked with a hint of sarcasm.

::

At school later on, Bea realized what the two were doing when they meant 'undercover.' Benny and Ethan were dressed as girls, in cheerleading getups, with wigs on. Bea smirked as she walked up to the two, the both of them standing in front of her.

"You're hot as a blonde," Bea laughed as she gave Benny a once-over.

"Oh ha-ha." Benny narrowed his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Names?"

"Betty and Veronica," Ethan said as he used his best girl-voice.

"Where did you two get the bras?" Bea asked as she went to touch Benny's 'boob.' Benny slapped her hand away.

"That's a violation of privacy!"

"I believe you're thinking of sexual harassment but whatever." Bea sighed as she stepped away from the two, "guess I'll see you 'gals' later?"

"Sure!" Benny said in a high pitched voice.

"Totally!" Ethan added on, once again using his girl-voice.

::

"Did you get the bad guys?" Bea asked the next day, wrapping her arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"Yep and now we don't have lunch." Benny stated, forcing his lips into a pout. Bea laughed and pulled a bag of pretzels out of her bag, handing them over.

"And now you do," she said with a genuine smile.

"So we never got to ask, what's up with you being 'adopted?'" Ethan asked as he tried to grab a pretzel, Benny smacking his hand away as he hogged them all.

"My parents were worried about me turning out like Rex so they got a surrogate mother to carry my dad's DNA." Bea answered all in one breath.

"What does that mean?" Benny asked, as he shoved three more pretzels into his mouth.

"That, my dear Benny, means I start the search for my real mom."

**Entry #10:**

_Benny dressed in drag, I start the search for my real mom, and Rory developed a crush on 'Betty.' All that in one day. Maybe hanging out with them isn't such a great idea… Nah. It's definitely worth it._

_Sadly, now all I can think about now is Benny's legs in that skirt. He should start wearing skinny jeans…_

_With much love,_

_-Bea._


	8. Chapter 8

**Entry #13:**

_I think this may be my last entry for a while. Writing in this journal doesn't seem to be as enjoyable as being around Benny and Ethan. Putting this journal into a _locked _desk might prevent me from using it, and definitely prevent others from reading it._

_It's been two weeks. Still no word from Rex or Laura; granted, that may be from me ignoring the both of them like the plague. However, I do have some new friends that make up for it. Although sharing things with Sarah isn't as easy as they were with Laura. Maybe that's just because Laura doesn't know Benny personally so she doesn't think of it as weird._

_See you… eventually,_

_Bea._

::

"What did you _do_?" Benny shouted the question at Bea. Bea smiled and did a turn, presenting herself to them so they could get the full effect.

"I needed a change," Bea answered as she opened her locker. Ethan stood staring with his mouth open, unsure of how to process it.

Bea had taken her natural golden blonde hair and dyed it a medium brown color, along with getting a trim. After everything that had happened in the past two weeks, Bea had felt she needed something to brighten up her life. The first thing she did was go to a hair salon with a pocketful of past birthday money, a determined face, and her mind made up on what she wanted done.

"But you're a natural blonde!" Bea's eyebrow rose at Benny's statement.

"Yes, and I also have the right to dye that hair any color I please."

"Well I like it," Ethan assured Bea while Benny stared in shock.

"At least one of you does," Bea mumbled to herself as she twisted the lock on her locker. The door swung open and she watched as Ethan walked away.

"I have to… talk to Sarah." Ethan stated quickly as he rushed away. Bea nodded and continued to put her books away, taking out the ones she needed for her first class. When the door shut, Benny stood on the other side smiling like an idiot.

"Do you want to help me with a plan?" Bea stared at Benny as if he had two heads. Normally Benny went to Ethan with plans, but he was going to Bea instead.

"Possibly; it depends on what the plan is."

"Say a friend likes another friend," Bea's eyes widened at Benny's words. "What do you think that other friend thinks?" Bea mentally sighed when she realized that it was backwards from her position.

"Ethan likes Sarah, right?" Benny nodded and Bea sucked in a breath. "You want me to find out if Sarah likes him?"

"Uh huh," Benny's smile stretched and Bea held back the urge to slap him for getting her hopes up.

"Sure, why not?" Bea asked herself. Benny threw his arm around her shoulders and started to walk her in the opposite direction that Ethan had gone.

"On another note, how is Rex?" Benny felt Bea go rigid under his arm, resulting in him taking his arm off of her. "You still haven't talked to him, have you?" Bea shook her head as an answer. "He was just trying to protect you, Bea."

Bea ignored Benny and started to walk away, avoiding the conversation completely; it wasn't a topic she wanted to elaborate on. She knew that she was wrong to avoid both Rex and Laura, but a part of Bea was still angry about the both of them lying to her. Pulling out the thin headphones from her back pocket, Bea used them as an escape from most of the day.

::

Exiting her last class before lunch, Bea ran into another body and knocked the stuff out of their arms. Bea pulled the headphones out of her ears and helped the person lift their books.

"Watch where you're going," the voice hissed angrily. Bea stood and looked up to meet eyes with Erica, who was glaring at her.

"You get angry with me after I try to help you?" Bea questioned with a scoff. Erica's eyes flashed a bright green and her fangs came out, forcing Bea back a step. Growling emitted from behind Bea and she turned to be met by Rex. Rex's body was hunched forward as he snarled at Erica, his animalistic instincts kicking in.

"Ooh, I like that." Erica stated, shooting a smirk at Rex.

"Back away from her," Rex growled out. Erica pouted but stepped back anyway, listening to the half-out werewolf. Bea huffed and started to walk away, aggravated that her cousin stepped in.

The sound of quick footsteps forced Bea to walk faster, trying to escape from Rex. Bea had finally made it to the entrance of the cafeteria when Rex put a hand on her shoulder and twisted her around. Rex was now completely human, if that was possible for a werewolf, and giving Bea a disappointed look.

"I could've handled that on my own, Rex." Bea hissed at him as she kept her distance.

"She could've killed you, do you not get that? Why do you think I kept all of this hidden? I was trying to protect you from getting hurt!"

"Why do you care so much about my safety?" Bea's voice rose to the level Rex's was.

"Because you're the closest thing I have to a sister!" At Rex's words, Bea's eyes had softened. Despite Bea's grudge holding, she pulled Rex into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Rex." Bea mumbled against his shoulder, trying not to inhale his unwashed scent. "You really need to start bathing more," Bea stated as she squeezed her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"It's a dog thing, you wouldn't get it." Rex received a smack to his shoulder while he grinned and ruffled Bea's hair. "So are we good?"

"Yeah, great." Rex slid his arm around Bea's shoulders and walked her into the cafeteria. Once Laura came into view Bea parted ways with Rex and sat with Sarah. Rex was forgiven because he had good reasoning behind what he did, whereas Laura was Bea's best friend but lied because she had a crush on Rex.

"I heard about the encounter with Erica." Sarah said as she noticed Bea sit across from her. Bea watched as Sarah sipped the blood substitute out of the juice box, wincing when she noticed the red tinge to Sarah's teeth.

"She really needs to be put on a shorter leash, no offense. I know she's your friend and all, but…" Bea gave Sarah a look that said what she couldn't vocalize.

"I get it; but are you sure that your dislike for Erica isn't caused from a certain striped polo wearing geek?" Sarah wiggled her eyebrows and Bea's cheeks gained a pink tinge.

"I understand that he has a crush on her, but that isn't what caused her to act the way she does. She's turned into a real… err, you know. It happened after the vampire change as I've been informed."

"Just a heads up, she's not a real threat. Benny and Rory both have crushes on her but neither of them is exactly her type. However, she seems to have taken a liking to your cousin once more." Bea turned around to see what Sarah had meant.

Erica was sitting next to Rex, rubbing his shoulder as she talked to him. Laura sat close by glaring at the flirty blonde. From the look on Rex's face, Erica's advances were not working but Laura didn't notice. Benny sat down beside Bea and sat a big bag of cheese puffs in front of her. Bea stared at Benny with a confused expression.

"Me, you, this bag of cheese puffs, a big screen TV and the new Star Trek movie; no objections!" The corner of Bea's lips curled up and she lifted the bag.

"Give me a time and a place, I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>First author's note for this story: wow. I honestly didn't believe I would get as many reviews as I have for this story, thank you guys so much : ) Please keep it up!<strong>

**Also, thanks to all of those who have put this on their favorites or story alerts. It's greatly appreciated!**

**Continue to give me feedback please; some ideas would be amazing too!**

**Mid as well put this now since I haven't before.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. If I did, Benny wouldn't be girlfriendless and Sarah/Ethan would already be together. I do, however, own Bea, Rex, Laura, and any other unfamiliar characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Laura rushed through the school with a Tupperware bowl in her arms. After Bea had forgiven Rex, it had occurred to Laura that she would have to do something for Bea's forgiveness. Therefore Laura had done something she didn't do often: bake.

Once Bea was in sight Laura made a beeline for her, trying not to drop the bowl. Bea turned and came face-to-face with Laura, her eyes wide from the sudden appearance. Laura gave her best apologetic smile and opened the top of the bowl, revealing a poorly made chocolate cake. The cake was lopsided with "I'm Sorry" written in icing, although the R's combined so they looked like an M.

"You're somy?" Bea asked with a raised eyebrow. Laura dropped the cake and threw her arms around Bea's shoulders.

"You talked to me!" The freckled girl shouted as she hugged her friend.

"Well you made me a cake; do you honestly think I'm going to ignore you after that? I know you and you, my friend, cannot bake." Laura chewed at her bottom lip, anticipating what was coming next. "I missed you so much!" Bea yelled as she tackled Laura into another hug.

"I know, I missed you too!"

"We have a lot to catch up on," Bea said quickly as she lifted the Tupperware bowl from the floor. "I hung out with Benny last night."

"What happened?" Bea's face gave it away, the night before was a complete disaster.

_Last Night_

Benny sat on the couch, a giant bowl of cheese puffs in his lap, while Bea sat beside him. Both were leaning to the end of their seats, watching the movie intently. A door closed and shocked both teenagers, causing cheese puffs to go flying throughout the room. Benny's grandma stared at the two with a knowing smile; both had orange residue in their hair and, from the shock of the slammed door, Benny had pushed himself back against Bea. Bea was peering over Benny's shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"H-hi grandma," Benny stuttered while he grabbed the remote to pause the movie.

"Benny, off." Bea hissed from Benny leaning back further, crushing her back against the arm of the couch. Benny moved forward quickly, allowing Bea to stand up and brush the cheese residue from her hair. Eyeing for the closest clock, Bea took notice that it was past nine. "Looks like we're not going to finish the movie, I had to be home twenty minutes ago."

"I'll just… walk you out." Benny led Bea to the door as his grandma watched the both of them.

"See you tomorrow?" Bea asked as she opened the door to leave.

"Yeah," he pulled her into an awkward hug. Bea's body went rigid from the contact but if Benny noticed he hadn't said anything about it.

"Awkward." The girl mumbled to herself as she stepped down the stairs. "_Way _awkward," she corrected herself.

::

"That doesn't sound that bad," Laura shrugged and threw her arm around Bea's shoulders. "Where are Ethan and Benny anyway?"

"They're pitching their idea to members of the yearbook." Bea answered without any hesitation.

"What idea?"

With a sigh Bea stated, "You don't want to know."

::

Bea stood with Sarah and Erica, trying her hardest to get along with the latter of the two. Sarah was at her locker talking about yearbook photos with Erica, while Bea semi-ignored the both of them to text Benny about his pitch.

'_It was a failure.'_ Benny mentioned in his last text.

'_Told you not to do it. But did you listen to me? No.'_

"I don't know; I kinda just wish I could forget this whole year." Bea heard Sarah state. Ethan walked up to the three, his direction aimed at Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah. Uhm, a girl just asked me if she could trust me. What does that mean?" Bea rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"I cannot be of assistance, therefore I leave." Bea stated as she turned the hallway.

'_cited to not be a blond in the yearbook pic?' _Bea winced at Benny's grammar but texted him back anyway.

'_Not sure_.'

::

By the end of the day, Bea had only talked to Benny through texting and even sat with Laura at lunch. Laura parted from Bea once the last bell rung, both of them going to their own lockers. Bea was sliding her History book into her bag when the door slammed shut and she came face to face with Benny. Something was off about Benny and she could tell instantly, especially because of the toothpick hanging out of the corner of his lips.

"Hey babe." Even his voice sounded different from what Bea could tell.

"Uhh, hi?" Bea said slowly, unsure of what was going on.

Bea's phone vibrated from her front pocket and she pulled it out, lifting it to read the message.

'_C ya tmrw? -Benny_.'

Bea's eyes went wide as she looked from her phone back up to the 'Benny' who stood in front of her. This Benny smiled when he noticed Bea's state of confusion.

"Who are you?" Bea asked as she put her phone back into her pocket and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can call me whatever you want, sweetness." He pulled the toothpick out of his mouth and pushed Bea back against the lockers, looking her straight in the eyes. "We both know you want me." Bea stared at him with her mouth slightly open, shocked by not only his actions but also his words. Benny pressed his lips against Bea's roughly and, as a reaction, Bea's hand went into Benny's hair and pulled him closer. The two stood against the lockers kissing for a good few minutes before Bea finally pushed him back, feeling off.

"This is wrong," Bea said out of breath. "You're not him." Benny's mouth curled into a smirk and he slid the toothpick back into his mouth.

"Your loss, toots." He whispered into her ear before he walked off. Bea's body slid down against the lockers, hitting the floor with a thud. She was at a loss of words as she ran a hand through her hair, thinking about what had just happened.

::

"Benny!" Bea shouted as she ran toward his house. Ethan stood in the lawn along with Benny and Benny's grandma. "What in Odin's name is going on?"

"Old camera that creates evil twins." Ethan explained as Bea stood up straight, her swollen lips not going unnoticed.

"Did you have a run-in with Benny's double?" Benny's grandma asked, a secret smile on her face. Bea's face flushed and she licked her lips.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Back on topic; we have to stop Hannah from taking the yearbook photos with that camera, and get rid of the negatives." Ethan stated while Benny eyed Bea carefully.

"Now that we have a plan, can we all forgive original Benny?" Benny asked as he gave them a smile.

"No," his grandma and Ethan said in unison while Bea kept her mouth shut. Had it not been for Benny messing up and taking a picture of himself, she never would've experienced what she had.

_Next Day_

"Evil Benny told me something before I flushed him down the toilet." Benny told Bea as she walked with him on the way home.

"Oh really?" Bea asked as they turned the corner.

"He planned on making an evil twin of you."

"Doesn't surprise me after what he did." Benny gave Bea a look.

"What did he do?"

"Hmm?" Bea hesitated, "oh nothing."

_But I'll remember that nothing until the day I die._


	10. Chapter 10

Laura smirked as she broke into Benny's locker, grabbing his spell book from the top shelf. The hallways were nearly empty, as class was currently in session, so it was easier for Laura to sneak away with the book at hand. With said book, Laura felt she could cure Bea's dilemma. Now all she needed to do was find the correct spell and see if it would work for her.

::

Bea sat at the lunch table, picking at the sandwich on her plate with a fork. Benny and Ethan continued to rant about Battlestar Galactica and Bea got bored with it easily. Being around geeks was fun and all, but argument after argument started to get irritating. Bea felt a surge go through her body and she looked up at Benny.

"I made out with Evil Benny," Bea stated calmly.

From the cafeteria door Laura scolded herself. A truth spell isn't what she had been looking for, but it's what she had used.

"Wait… you what?" Benny asked as he turned to look at Bea, dropping the argument with Ethan.

"It was before we left that day; he came out of nowhere, pushed me against the lockers and kissed me." Bea knew what she was doing but she couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth. "Why am I saying all of this?" Bea hissed to herself.

"Did you kiss him back?" Ethan asked the question that Benny couldn't form.

"Yeah because I'm-" Sarah rushed over at vampire speed and slapped her hand over Bea's mouth.

"She doesn't know what she's saying." Sarah laughed nervously as she lifted Bea out of the seat. "What are you doing?" Sarah whispered to Bea in the corner of the cafeteria.

"I may have cast a spell…" Laura stated from behind the two. Bea glared at Laura, "I wasn't aiming for you!"

"Then what were you trying to do?" Bea asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I was casting a true love spell to see how Benny felt about you." Laura answered shyly. Bea slapped Laura's arm in disappointment.

"Not good, Laura. What if you had forced him to fall in love with me because of a spell? I don't want him to like me against his own will!" Laura nodded then smirked at Bea.

"So you made out with his evil double?" Bea blushed but smacked Laura again.

"How did you cast the spell anyway?"

Laura wiggled her eyebrows and pulled a He-man, "I have the power!"

::

Bea sat across from Benny's grandma, Laura standing awkwardly behind Bea. Benny found out about Laura taking his book and enlightened his grandma on what happened.

"You were able to cast the spell?" Laura gave a weak 'yes' as an answer. Benny sat in the living room, not far off, staring at Bea. "Let me see your hand, dear." Laura allowed Benny's grandma to take her hand, feeling a spark as the woman did so.

When Bea turned her head she caught eye contact with Benny and held it, giving him a small smile. Benny smiled back and turned to Ethan who had caught the moment.

"Well I haven't seen one of you in quite a while." The elder woman stated as she let go of Laura's hand. "You're a pixie." Two seconds later Bea was laughing loudly, holding her stomach in pain.

"A pixie?" Laura asked as she ignored her friend's obnoxious laughter.

"Yes, a pixie. Not quite as strong as many other magical beings but still strong enough to cast a simple spell."

"Pixie power," Bea mumbled before laughing again.

"You're evil." Laura hissed to Bea as she sat down across from the elder woman. "Tell me everything you can, please." Bea stood, still laughing, and walked into the living room. The brunette collapsed on the couch beside Benny, allowing her head to lull back against the cushion.

"Am I seriously the only human in this town?" Bea asked as she curled her feet underneath of her body.

"Seems like it," Ethan said with a hint of humor and some sarcasm. "Did you ever find anything out about your real mom?" Bea sat her elbow on the back of the couch and pressed her hand against her cheek.

"Not yet. All I know is that my only way of finding out about her is through the local hospital." The girl bit down on her thumb nail, chewing away at it.

"You know, we could always-"

"No," Bea cut Ethan off. "I want to do this on my own."

"Just remember that we're here if you need any help." Ethan gave Bea a smile and elbowed Benny, who was staring at Bea intensely.

"Something wrong, Benny?" Bea asked, taking notice of the silent boy.

"You kissed him!" Benny shouted, shocking everyone in the house.

"_He _kissed _me_. Why does it matter anyway?" Bea hissed.

"It's like you're kissing me!" Bea glared at Benny and stood, shaking her head slowly.

"Because I'm such a hideous person, it would've been horrible to kiss me? Yeah, I gotcha. Come talk to me when you don't want to be an ass." Everyone stared after Bea as she walked out of the house, slamming the door shut as loudly as she could.

"That's not what I meant, Bea!" Benny yelled after her as he ran out of the house. Benny's grandma laughed and walked into the living room, Laura following after her.

"What's so funny?" Ethan asked.

"Those two are going to end up together but neither realizes it." She stated and laughed again. "You're a seer, you should've seen it happening before I did." Ethan's face flushed from embarrassment and Laura grinned from behind Grandma.

"Maybe it's not a good idea if those two end up reproducing. With Benny's inability to do magic correctly and Bea's fiery temper, the mix of the two wouldn't be… positive. Not just that, but Bea's stalkerish-" Laura cut herself off, biting her own lip with wide eyes. Benny's Grandma had avoided what she said but Ethan looked truly interested.

"Bea's a stalker?" Ethan asked in a low voice.

"Uh, no." Laura answered in a rush before giving him a smile. "I have to… go." With that, Laura ran out of the house.

"What did we get ourselves into with those two?" Ethan asked himself.

"A whole lot of fun," Grandma answered with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Wah-lah! : )<strong>

**So I made a video, kind of showing Bea's feelings for Benny. But I refuse to post it online somewhere (Copyright issues from the song). Therefore I am willing to email it to any of you readers who want it! All you have to do is send me your email (PM me or Review, doesn't matter) and I will send the video to you :D**

**-Cwarnic93**


	11. Chapter 11

"Bea!" Benny shouted after the girl he ran to. Bea shook her head, holding back the tears forming in her eyes and silently praying that Benny wouldn't see her face.

"Go away, Benny." Bea whispered as she picked up the pace.

Benny stopped completely and looked up at the sky, biting his lip. "Please forgive me for this," he whispered before running full force and tackling Bea to the ground.

"Get off!" Bea shouted to no avail. Benny squeezed his arms around her body in a backwards hug.

"I'm not letting you go until you let me talk and actually listen," he mumbled into the fabric on her shoulder blade. The girl underneath of him sighed in defeat and closed her eyes, twisting in his arms to face him. When her brown eyes flew open, his hazel eyes pierced into them. "Are you going to listen?"

"Fine," she huffed and waited for him to continue.

"You're not ugly, Bea." At his words, Bea gave him a disbelieving look. "Seriously, you're not!" She waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry for acting how I did. It's just a big shock."

"The truth is… I only kissed him back because I li-"

"Bea!" Laura's voice boomed from a few houses away.

"Continue," Benny stated, giving Bea an anxious look.

"I like-"

"There you are!" spoke Laura, coming closer to the two on the sidewalk.

_Maybe it's not meant to be. _Bea thought to herself with a tinge of sorrow.

"O-oh," Laura said quickly when she noticed the two, a pink tinge rising to her cheeks. Benny stood from where he was laying, helping Bea to her feet.

"It seems like every time the two of us try to talk we're interrupted." Benny whispered to Bea before giving her shoulder a squeeze and walking away. "See you later!" He said to the two as he left them.

"What did I interrupt?" Laura asked Bea as the two turned to walk home.

"It's nothing. Benny didn't need to know yet anyway."

::

_A few days later._

"I'm not going to school," Bea sniffled into the phone, sneezing shortly afterward.

"You sure?" Laura whispered lifting her hand to feel Bea's forehead. Bea lazily glared at Laura, too weak to nod.

"_Want grandma to make you some soup?" _Benny offered from the other line.

"That sounds great. Tell her that I'll come pick it up later." Bea answered as she sat up.

"No! I'll go get it." Laura forced Bea back into the bed. With as weak as she currently was, Bea wouldn't have made it to the door without passing out.

"_See you after school then." _Benny's voice came from speakerphone.

"Yeah. See you th-." Bea went into a sneezing fit and gave up, hanging up the phone and grabbing a box of tissues.

Rex entered the room, whining a little when he noticed the state of his cousin. Bea rolled her eyes and swallowed the sinus pills lying on the bedside table. A hard thump let Bea know that Rex had taken a spot at the end of her bed.

"You'll give me fleas and I'll kill you," Bea threatened as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Rex lifted his wrist, revealing the fitted flea collar.

"I'm clear."

"Yeah, you better be." It came out in a low mumble, but Rex heard it due to his heightened hearing.

"What are you doing, Bea?"

"Sleep," she whispered before falling back into a deep sleep.

::

After having eaten the soup Benny's grandma had made for her, Bea felt amazing. Not only had the soup cleared up her cold but it made her feel stronger. Bea thought that it was better to thank the elderly woman in person; and so she walked up the driveway, meeting the woman in the middle.

"Thank you for the soup, I feel great."

"You're welcome dearie. The super strength should wear off within twenty-four hours." The elder woman enlightened Bea.

"Wait… super strength?" The woman winked and walked away, leaving Bea clueless. "Is Benny home?"

"Of course." Bea walked up the rest of the driveway and entered the home, being met by the two at the door. Ethan slammed the door shut and locked it, holding a hockey stick in front of him for protection.

"Protect us!" Benny hid behind Bea, holding her solidly in front of him.

"What did you idiots do?" Ethan glared at Benny.

"_He _made a love potion and every girl at school wanted us. Now they want to kill us." Bea face-palmed at Ethan's answer before she rammed Benny against the wall. Benny's eyes widened as he stared at the girl holding him against the wall.

"How are you going to stay away from hundreds of girls with weapons?"

"I didn't know they would end up hating us!" Benny said quickly in fear, thinking that Bea was going to hurt him. A door was knocked down and the three turned to see Laura glaring at Benny.

"My best friend!" Bea hissed before she smacked Benny. "Both of you go to Ethan's house, now!"

"Why'd you do that?" Laura smirked, stepping closer to Bea as she lifted her hands.

"Because if you hurt him I'll never forgive you." Laura threw a spell at Bea, the latter ducking at just the right moment. Bea jumped and ran out the door, leading Laura to Ethan's backyard.

"Just because you're in love with him doesn't mean I can't hurt him," Bea's eyes widened. Benny and Ethan stood nearby, having heard what Laura just said. Another spell was thrown at Bea, narrowly missing her body by an inch. Bea was thankful that Laura had no clue how to use her powers yet.

"Don't make me hurt you, Laura." Laura pounced onto Bea, knocking them both onto the ground.

_This is gonna hurt, _Bea thought as she rammed her forehead against Laura's. Bea sat Laura's unconscious body on the ground, looking up at Benny and Ethan sheepishly afterward; she could practically feel the both of them staring holes into her body.

"I feel awkward now." Bea stated as she ran her hand back through her brown hair.

"You weren't at school; you couldn't have been affected by the potion." Benny thought out loud, causing Bea's cheeks to turn red.

"Sarah was right," Ethan blurted out at the same time girls from the martial arts club appeared.

"Into the cage now!" Bea hissed, pointing to the cage in Ethan's yard. "For once I feel like the normal one," Bea mumbled under her breath as she noticed Benny's face on one of the girls' shirts.

Ethan entered the cage first, turning to see Benny standing outside of the cage door. "What are you doing?" Ethan hissed, noticing his friend's hesitation. Benny turned to Ethan and smiled before taking off after Bea. Bea was lifted from her feet and carried over to the cage, the doors locking behind her as she entered.

"I wasn't going to leave you out there with them," Benny said as he pulled Bea to the center of the cage where no one could get to them.

"Thanks." Bea told him as she pulled his arms off of her, not noticing the sad look on Benny's face once she did. "Benny… about what Laura said. I used to have a crush on you and she was bringing that up." Bea lied as she avoided his gaze, knowing that if he looked at her he'd know she was lying.

"O-oh, okay."

_What did I just do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's chapter eleven : ). And the video sending was a failure for some – i.e. the emails didn't show up in the reviews or PMs. So if you want it, just send me an email through my email.<strong>

**c_warnick_93 and it's at Hotmail.**

**I'll make sure to send the video to all those who want it!  
>Anyway, do not fret about what you just read my dear readers. Bea &amp; Benny are not doomed to be a failure. You'll just have to wait : ) I have BIG plans for the two of them and what will happen.<strong>

**So tell me what you guys think!**

**-Cwarnic93**


	12. Chapter 12

Bea sucked in a breath, looking back down to the list on the table in front of her. This was it: the moment she had been waiting for. The girl's ringed pointer finger hit the ten numbers that would change her life forever. Approximately three rings later a woman's voice answered the phone and Bea gulped down the nervousness.

"Hello?" The woman's voice was of a higher pitch but had a honey-like quality.

"Is this Delilah Abel?" Bea could hear the hesitation on the other line; fretting that the woman would hang up on her, Bea continued. "I'm not a telemarketer."

"Then yes, this is she," Delilah let out a short laugh and Bea felt herself smile. "How can I help you?"

"I know that this is completely out of nowhere, but do you remember Aaron and Kaitlin Dwyer?" Bea bit down on the inside of her cheek.

"Of course I do; what does that have to do with anything?" Delilah sounded agitated and Bea winced, thinking the worst.

_It's all about gaining up the courage._

"My name is Bea Dwyer… I'm the daughter you carried for them."

::

"How did she react?" Sarah asked as she walked with Bea through the hallway at school. Bea smiled and turned to Sarah, coming to a halt.

"She was shocked and told me that I should be happy with the family I've been given." Sarah's eyebrow rose, what Bea had told her shouldn't have been a happy thing. "But I told her that I couldn't go through life never meeting the woman who gave birth to me. Delilah understood and now we're meeting tomorrow."

"Congrats, but does she know why your mother refused to have you?"

"As far as she knows, my mom is 'infertile.' A better story than 'I would create werewolves' in my opinion." Bea rolled her eyes as she used her fingers to make quotations. "But she shouldn't have any part with this, I'm going to try and keep those lives separate. I shouldn't have anything to do with this either…" Bea whispered to herself as she ducked her head down and frowned.

"Technically, you're not." Sarah offered her friend, hoping it would make Bea feel better.

"I'm just the human who is dragged along because her friends and family are supernatural."

"Maybe there's a far better reason behind it. After all, Benny, Ethan and I were thrown together to defeat Jesse."

"The guy from the drama club?" Bea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know that whole story, do you?" Bea shook her head and Sarah went on to tell her about what had happened a month and a half prior to where they were now. Sarah was interrupted, however, when their principle's voice went over the intercom.

"_Would all sophomores report to the gymnasium; all sophomores to the gymnasium."_

"That's my cue." Bea said as she turned to walk away.

"You're a sophomore? I thought you were a freshman like Benny and Ethan," spoke Sarah, who looked as confused as she felt.

"Nope, I'm a sophomore alright. I just really suck at science."

::

"Kill me," Bea said to Laura as she sat down, dropping her messenger bag to her feet. The two were sitting on the bleachers in the gymnasium, awaiting the message their principle was going to give.

"Don't like being in the gym?" Laura asked as she dropped the hood on her sweatshirt, revealing the dark circles under her eyes.

Bea shuddered, "freshman gym horrified me." Turning to look at her, Bea noticed Laura's obvious lack of sleep. "Staying up trying to figure out how to use your powers?"

"You have no idea how hard it is! The slightest twitch in my hand and I could send a spell the wrong way; magic is strenuous work." Laura sighed and allowed her body to fall back against the bleachers. A girl in Bea's art class glared at Laura from her spot above them and moved away.

"Ignore her, too much sugar this morning and not enough sleep." Bea shouted over to the girl, hoping that nothing Laura had said was heard. "I wish I wasn't a part of all this," Laura turned to Bea, listening intently. "Things between me and Benny are going nowhere and I'm trapped because of all this supernatural crap."

"Benny and I," Laura corrected before she sat up and stared at her friend. "It's just another phase in life that we have to go through."

"No, it's a phase that _you _have to go through. I'm just stuck along for the ride because of the family I was brought into." Bea felt sick once she realized that everything was coming out at that second. "I don't want to be a part of this, I just… can't. I'm _human_ and I- I just wish that I had never liked Benny in the first place." Laura gawked at Bea, not expecting to hear what she had.

"What are you saying, Bea?"

"I'm saying that now that I've realized Benny is just going to be my friend, I'm going to expect nothing more."

"Elaborate, sweet pea." Bea looked up at Laura with a sad expression.

"I'm giving up on him."

"Can you do that? A year after discovering him and pretty much _stalking_ him, can you really just drop him like a hot potato?" Laura couldn't believe that Bea was honestly willing to give up on the guy she had her heart set after.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell gonna try."

::

"Ethan!" Ethan ignored the voice of his eager best friend. A piece of paper struck the back of his head but Ethan's eyes remained on the worksheet in front of him. "Ethan!"

"What?" Ethan hissed at Benny, turning in his seat.

"Have you seen Bea today?" Benny asked, leaning forward to whisper to his friend. It was study hall and the both were supposed to be doing just that, _studying_, but Benny had other plans.

"No, why?" Benny hesitated and Ethan smirked at him. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" When Benny didn't reply, Ethan knew he had his answer. "Do you like her?"

"Of course not!" Benny practically yelled, causing the teacher to shush him. "Sure she's a babe but I'm a ladies man, never to be tied down!" Ethan rolled his eyes while Benny grinned.

"Then why did you look like she crushed your heart when you found out that she kissed Evil-Benny?" Benny bit his tongue and Ethan smiled at him. "Keep telling yourself that you'll never be tied down, we both know that you like her."


	13. Chapter 13

Fingers tapping against the table out of nervousness; Bea looked back and forth awaiting Delilah's arrival. The younger girl had to admit, she had no idea who she was looking for. Bea remained in shock when she saw the woman in her late thirties walk over to her. Delilah had long brown hair, the same chocolaty eyes that Bea had, and a broad smile.

"Bea?" Delilah asked as she sat down across from Bea, giving her a smile.

"Y-yeah, that's me." Bea felt like a weight was lifted when the woman took her hand and squeezed.

"I get that you're nervous about meeting me," Delilah started before she laughed a little. "We'll just have to change that!"

"So… Where do we start?"

The two sat talking about Bea for fifteen minutes, allowing Delilah to know a lot more than she had originally intended. However, the two were interrupted once the bell above the door rung and someone rushed over to the two.

"Sorry I'm late, mom." Bea looked up to meet with the same green eyes her father had.

"Darren, this is Bea. Bea, this is my son Darren," Delilah introduced the two before they both stared at each other.

"Son?" Bea asked in confusion.

Delilah nodded, "it was a part of the deal. Rather than have the money, I got a son."

"So I have a brother," Bea thought out loud to herself as she looked Darren over. Darren had shaggy brown hair with green eyes, a slim nose, and he towered over Bea, although that wasn't hard to do. "I go looking for the other mom I never knew I had and find a brother."

"Awkward," Darren and Bea mumbled in unison before looking at each other with confused expressions. "Did you just-" They looked at each other wide-eyed.

"That's going to be hard to adjust to," Darren laughed as he watched Bea narrow her eyes in frustration.

"First they lie to me about being my parents and now _this_. I've had a brother all this time and they didn't even tell me." Bea shook her head, not wanting to get angry in front of these people she barely knew.

"They didn't know I was having twins, I didn't even know." Delilah explained to Bea, hoping that Bea wouldn't take out her anger on her parents. "The day the both of you were born they told me that we could act like it never happened, go on with our normal everyday lives and forget that the other existed."

"Yeah, _normal_." Bea scoffed to herself before her body tensed up in anger.

::

**Monday**

Bea tightened her messenger bag's strap as she walked through the school's glass doors; she was running late but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. The girl's hair was completely disheveled and she wore sweatpants with a thin tank top. Bea refused to return home and speak to the people who called her their daughter; after finding out what they had been hiding from her, she couldn't even bear the thought of looking at them. Laura had been allowing Bea to stay with her, sneaking back into Bea's house on occasion to take some of her own clothes. Square framed glasses sat at the tip of her thin nose, having forgotten to put contacts in that morning; recognizing her couldn't have been an easy task for her friends.

"Bea?" Ethan asked as he gawked at the girl. "Is that you?" Bea growled and Ethan shuddered, backing away quickly. "Yeah that's you."

"Hey, Ethan. Do you think David would mind if I-" Benny stopped talking as he approached the two, eyes widening at the sight of Bea. Benny's cheeks became pink as he noticed the glasses framing Bea's petite face, making her look as geeky as she was.

"Word of advice, don't talk to me." Bea hissed as she pushed past the both of them, knocking shoulders with Benny as she went. Ethan watched her walk away then turned to Benny, who had fallen back against the lockers with a dreamy look on his face.

"Wonder what's wrong with her," Ethan mumbled to Benny.

"Absolutely nothing." Benny spoke in a light voice.

"Your crush on her is starting to get creepy, Benny."

::

Rex left his fifth period in a hurry, his senses having picked up a conversation between Ethan and Sarah. The two turned to him as he rushed into their eyesight.

"There's a cure?" Sarah hissed at him and pushed him back against the wall.

"If anyone's getting this cure, it's me!" Rex allowed a low growl to emit from his body, rising from the bottom of his throat.

"You've been a fledgling for two months; I've been cursed since the day I was born." The two heaved, staring at the other with piercing glares. "Go through eighteen years of this hell then you can tell me you deserve it more." Rex pushed her off and turned to Ethan. "If you find it – I want it." Sarah glared after Rex before turning to Ethan.

"Not if I find it first." Sarah ran off at vampire speed leaving Ethan alone.

Ethan gulped and stared after the way both had went, "this won't end well."

When Ethan had turned back to the direction he originally intended to go, he noticed Bea standing with an unfamiliar guy. The guy looked like Bea in some ways but no relation was evident to Ethan; after all, Rex was the only relative Bea had. Benny walked up beside Ethan, a candy bar in his hands. The grin on Benny's face fell when he noticed the guy hugging Bea. Ethan watched as Benny smashed the chocolate in his hand, his face contorting to an expression of anger.

"So I'll see you after school then?" Bea asked Darren, hoping that she could find another way to evade her parents.

"Yeah, mom said you wanted to find out more about the family. I'll come back here after school to get you, is that alright?" Darren took notice of the two watching them intently, one being fueled by anger.

"Definitely," Darren pulled Bea into another hug and walked off, leaving her smiling. Bea looked to Benny and Ethan, seeing the anger in Benny's eyes confused her. Ignoring their glances, she walked toward them. "Hey guys," her voice cracked as she smiled at them.

"H-hey, Bea." Ethan spoke as he elbowed Benny in the ribs. "Who was that guy?"

"Darren? Oh he's-" Benny dropped the crinkled chocolate wrapper and stalked off, not wanting to hear what she had to say. "What's wrong with him?"

"No one knows," Ethan lied. "Now anyway, back to Darren?"

"He's my brother… I'm going to see what's wrong with Benny."

"Bea, I don't think that's a good idea! Wait- brother?" Ethan asked as Bea took off after Benny.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a part one to a two part chapter, in a way. I felt that rather than having one super long chapter (which I normally don't like to write); I would have two chapters to make up one. I promise that you will not be disappointed with what will happen in the next!<strong>

**The next should be out very soon (either today or tomorrow).**

**Spoiler:**

Bea ran down the basement's stairs, seeing the werewolf lunging at Benny every few seconds.

"Benny!" She shouted as she pushed him out of the way, the werewolf growling at her. The room grew silent, watching as Bea turned with wide-eyes to stare at the werewolf. Its hot breath hit the side of her cheek before she gulped, her brown eyes meeting with its chocolate eyes before it pounced onto her. A shrill scream pierced the air as she fell to the ground, the werewolf's body lying on top of her.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

Benny huffed as he continued down the hallway, ignoring the glances that people sent his way. He knew who was behind him when he heard the small sound of footfalls; Bea continued to walk faster, trying to catch up with Benny.

_Déjà vu._ Bea thought to herself as she dropped her bag, gaining speed, and grabbed Benny's arm.

"What?" Benny hissed at her, his eyes glaring daggers at her. Bea squeezed his arm and threw him against the wall as hard as she could, though with her weak body it wasn't very effective, and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Tell me what your problem is now."

"That guy you were with; we're your friends, why haven't we met him?" Benny leaned down to intimidate her.

"_That guy _is the brother I never knew I had," at her words, the tips of Benny's ears turned pink. "I'm sorry that I didn't know I needed your approval to speak to him." Benny hung his head in shame at the disappointed tone Bea was using.

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't get why you would even act like that!" Benny sucked in a breath and looked at Bea with a small smile.

"I-"

"Hey Benny and Bea!" Rory's voice boomed from beside them. Benny groaned and threw his head back against the wall.

"Not now, Rory!" Benny looked at Bea again, seeing her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Bea knew something was up with Benny by his actions, but what she didn't expect was what he was going to do next. Benny twisted their bodies so that Bea's was against the wall, his hand on the corner of her chin, and his head dipped down so his nose was touching hers. Benny's lips pressed against hers, watching as her eyelids fluttered shut and his did the same. However, Bea still didn't feel right about what was happening. There were no sparks, no emotion, _nothing._

"I-I can't, Benny." Bea pushed Benny off, ignoring his gaze. "Not now, not while my family is like this. I'm sorry," she whispered the last part before she walked away, tears forming in her eyes.

Benny's body hit the wall and he slid to the ground, his head in his hands; he had royally messed up by acting upon his emotions and he felt horrible. Rory pat him on the shoulder and stared down at him.

"It sucks man. But hey, are you going to Ethan's party tonight?" Benny narrowed his eyes up at Rory and sighed. Rory had a knack for making a moment go from bad to worse.

::

Rex knew he was risking transforming in front of a group of people, but he took the chance anyway. The party at Ethan's house was mainly a bunch of kids throughout the house drinking out of red cups and talking. Rex noticed Erica chase David Stachowski, who was covered in chains, into the basement. Ignoring everything, Rex listened to the entire house, hoping to find something that would lead him to the cure.

His eyes flew open when he found what he was looking for, a smirk forming on his lips.

::

Bea sat on Delilah's couch, Darren beside her, with her cell phone in her palm. Delilah was in the middle of showing them pictures of the day they were born when Bea's phone went off.

"Sorry," Bea apologized as she opened her phone.

"_Hey. Rex is here, why aren't you? -Rory"_

Bea's eyes grew big when she realized that Rory meant Ethan's party. Bea shot up, looking out the nearest window to see the full moon appearing in the sky. Rex was surrounded by high school students about to wolf-out.

"I have to get to my friend Ethan's house, it's an emergency!" Bea said quickly as she started out the door.

"I'll drive you," Delilah offered to Bea. Following Bea out the door, Delilah took the car keys from the dish by the door.

**Ethan's house.**

Bea rushed into Ethan's house, her mind set on one thing: Rex. Delilah followed after her, despite Bea's many protests, and lost Bea upon entering the house. When Bea noticed that no one was screaming in terror or fleeing from the house, she listened carefully for any signal that Rex was still there.

Something smashed loudly in the basement and Bea made a run for the door leading to it. Bea ran down the basement's stairs, seeing the werewolf lunging at Benny every few seconds.

"Benny!" She shouted as she pushed him out of the way, the werewolf growling at her. The room grew silent, watching as Bea turned with wide-eyes to stare at the werewolf. Its hot breath hit the side of her cheek before she gulped, her brown eyes meeting with its chocolate eyes before it pounced onto her. A shrill scream pierced the air as she fell to the ground, the werewolf's body lying on top of her.

More footsteps caused the other's to look, aside from Benny who stared at Bea in horror. Delilah glared at the werewolf lying on top of her daughter and, as a reaction, her wrists twitched.

"Get off of her!" Sparks flew between Bea and the werewolf, causing the werewolf to go flying across the room. Delilah reached the bottom of the stairs and squatted, lifting Bea's head to make sure the wolf didn't bite her.

Sarah rushed to the basement, a blue vial in her hands. Taking action as Erica just watched, Sarah attacked the werewolf; the blue vial hit the ground, shattering into a million tiny pieces. Ethan came out from the crawl space under the stairs and went to Benny, who stood aside Delilah.

"It's Rex," Bea croaked from her spot against the wall. "It's not David, I know it isn't. Those eyes…" Sarah grabbed the chains from the ground and trapped Rex in the corner.

"The cure is gone," Sarah hissed as she turned to wolfed-out Rex. "It's your fault!"

"Hey!" Delilah shouted, causing everyone to freeze and remember she was there. "One of you needs to go up there and make everyone leave, **now**." Ethan winced and took the honor of doing so.

"You're not human, are you?" Bea asked Delilah as she sat up, looking at the woman with a shockingly calm face.

"No, I'm not."

"Then what are you?" Delilah turned to Benny, him having asked the question, and smiled.

"I'm a witch."

"There's no escaping it, is there?" Bea asked herself as she huffed.


	15. Chapter 14

Benny's grandmother met eyes with Delilah as the group entered the elder woman's house. Darren was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, leaning backward. Bea winced as Delilah touched the back of her head, feeling the sore spot where her head collided with the wooden staircase.

"Delilah," Benny's grandmother acknowledged the younger witch.

"Shelly," Delilah spoke quietly.

"You two know each other?" Benny asked as Sarah turned to Ethan and mouthed 'her name is Shelly?'

"Your grandmother was my mentor many years ago," Delilah answered as she led Bea to the couch. "Is your head feeling any better?"

"Barely." Bea's tone wasn't harsh but very agitated from the pain flooding through her head.

"Don't you think it's time to tell her, Delilah?" Benny's grandmother pondered, urging for Bea to find out the truth of her family's craft.

Delilah turned to face Shelly, "what do you know that I don't?"

"You'll know in time, my dear."

"What is she talking about?" Bea asked and Darren turned to Bea.

"Mom, tell her before I do. She deserves to know." Delilah shushed Darren and he glared at her.

"I'm a witch… and so is one of you." Delilah pointed to both Darren and Bea. "The day you two were born, one of you was magical and the other was not. Darren gave off a powerful aura so I chose to keep him to train once puberty hit."

"I feel a but coming," Bea spoke up and Delilah nodded.

"As twins, the two of you should be going through puberty around the same time. The only problem is that-"

"Darren hasn't shown any magic ability?"

"Exactly, and I feel like it's because of how long you two were separated for."

"But I'm still a human, right?" Delilah nodded her answer and Bea coughed, feeling the light headedness rush onto her.

The group froze as they watched Benny stroll forward, touch the back of Bea's head and whisper a few words. The pain in the back of Bea's head dulled and she gave Benny a smile as a way of saying thank you. Delilah turned to look at Shelly.

"I told you that you made the right choice in picking the boy," Shelly told Delilah. "The girl's place is with my grandson." She whispered, not wanting the others to hear.

::

Bea tried to itch her elbow, avoiding itching her arm directly. Not wanting to worry the others, Bea had been ignoring the pain in her arm. When everyone had left the room, leaving her alone with Darren on the couch, Bea rolled her sleeve upward. Four long slices went across her forearm, causing her eyes to widen.

"He scratched you, didn't he?" Darren wondered, taking a hold of her arm and following the line of the deep scratches. "You carry the blood of a witch inside of you, it shouldn't take any effect." Darren explained to Bea as he ripped his shirt and tied the strip around her arm.

"Are you positive that I'm not going to grow a tail and fur during the next full moon?" Bea joked, looking up at Darren with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Darren waited until Bea left the room to look down at the blood her scratch had left on his thumb. The blood moved to the palm of his hand and turned blue.

_The power within her is awakening, _Darren thought to himself as he wiped the blood on his jeans and stood.

**The Next Day: School.**

Bea's arm was bandaged, covered by her long sleeves, and continued to itch crazily. Rory walked up behind Bea and grabbed her shoulder. Bea dropped her books in fright and groaned, turning back to Rory while she leaned down to grab her books.

"What do you want Rory?"

"I just wanted to see how you were, after how crazy things got at the party." Rory spoke honestly, helping Bea pick up her books.

"I'm fine," Bea hissed when Rory accidentally bumped her arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Bea shouted before a locker nearby slammed shut loudly. The person standing aside the locker looked confused, turning both ways to see if a gust of wind had somehow shut their door. "Now please, Rory. Just leave me be." Bea stood and walked away, directly past Rory. A different scent came off of her blood and Rory took notice.

Rory met up with Erica and Sarah, the two standing at Sarah's locker. Trying his hardest not to flirt with Erica, Rory got straight to the point.

"Have either of you noticed that Bea smells different?" Rory asked. The two gave him a look that said he was being creepy.

"Maybe she's using a different perfume," Sarah shrugged as she shut her locker door.

"No, I mean the scent she gives off."

"Sweat?" Erica wondered, "She does stink when she gets nervous."

"I mean her _blood_."

"No; unlike you two, I don't go around sniffing people to find out how good their blood smells." Sarah stated while Erica glared at her for the comment.

"She used to smell sweet, but now it's bitter… almost musky." Rory explained in detail.

"Does she know that you've been sniffing her so intently?" Sarah muttered and Erica smirked. "Look, maybe she's just freaking out because of everything that's going on. Stress could cause her blood to smell weird."

"I don't know…"

"Just leave it alone, Rory."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait!<strong>

**I have no idea what Benny's grandmother's name really is. But I took Shelly from the names underneath of the picture from the yearbook in Smells Like Trouble.**

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story. : )**

**Annnd – I'll give a sneak peak of the next chapter [once I have it written] to whoever can figure out what's going on with Bea! Or whoever is close enough.**

**-Cwarnic93**


	16. Chapter 15

**Silence.** That's what sounded throughout the room, nothing but dead silence. Bea stood her ground, staring at Benny, as her fingers twitched on the plastic controller that was pressed between her hands. Benny's eyebrow rose once he noticed the look of hesitation Bea gave him.

"It didn't have to come to this," Benny stated in a low, rough voice. Bea rolled her eyes before she narrowed them at him.

"Yes… I believe it did, Weir." They froze and stared at each other before turning back to the TV screen and hitting the 'start' button.

"Get out of my way!" Benny hissed as he rammed into Bea's shoulder, trying to knock her off of the track.

"Yeah, right! I'm Luigi, bitch, you back down!" Bea shouted as she shoved Benny off of the couch, jumping up to get closer to the TV.

"No one beats Mario!" The two were in a heated game of Mario Kart Wii when Ethan walked in the room to see the two of them arguing. Ethan held back a snicker when Bea dropped the controller in victory, tackled Benny to the ground and lifted her hands over top of her head.

"Powned!" Bea yelled at the top of her lungs before she grinned down at Benny. "Now you must do as I tell you… make me a sandwich, woman!"

"I'm… a dude?" Benny looked at her questioningly and she narrowed her eyes.

"You do as I say and I say that you make me a sandwich, wench!" Ethan crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching the two argue the way they always do.

With each word the two got closer until their noses were touching, staring into each other's eyes. Bea could smell Benny's marshmallow scented breath against her face; she gulped and gave him a look.

"Benny… I've told you." Benny slammed his head against the floor and Bea got off of him.

"Yeah, yeah." Benny muttered and grabbed Bea's hand, which she had offered him.

Bea paused and gave Benny a smirk, looking at him with a sinister glint to her eyes. "Are you going to make me that sandwich?"

"I don't think so," Benny told her with a straight face before leaving the room. Bea's smirk dropped into a frown as she watched him walk away.

"What's wrong with him?" Bea turned to Ethan who gave her a disbelieving look.

"I don't know how to say this without you hitting me; but you're being a tease." Bea glared and Ethan jumped, running out of the room in fright.

"I am _not_!" Bea shouted as loud as she could, anger flooding through her veins. Bea threw her arm sideways and a vase shattered, scattering throughout the room. Looking down at her hands in horror, Bea's mouth dropped open. "What did I just do?"

In a hurry, Bea searched under the couch cushions for her cell phone. Once she found the phone, Bea dialed Delilah's number and sat down on the couch. The line picked up and Bea ran a hand down the side of her face.

"_Bea?"_

"Something is wrong Delilah, I-I think I just blew something up." Bea could practically feel Delilah's concern from the other line.

"_When you say blow something up, you mean-"_

"Full on shattered the vase; there are pieces of it lying around the room. I couldn't have possibly done that, could I?" Bea was desperate for answers and Delilah had them.

"_I… I don't know, Bea."_

::

Laura stormed into Bea's bedroom, avoiding kicking the blankets on the carpeted floor. Bea was curled up in a ball on her bed with her pet weasel, Eros, at her side. Laura shook her head and lifted Eros, allowing him to twist himself around her wrist. Eros was a small, white, weasel with pure black eyes; he was a joke gift from Rex a few years prior and it took Bea a few months to get used to him, until it got to the point where she couldn't be separated from him.

"I brought something that might help," Laura told Bea. Bea pulled her head out from underneath the blankets, her hair a complete mess.

"What's that?" Bea asked as Laura handed Eros back to his rightful owner. Bea allowed Eros to crawl onto her shoulder and curl up. Laura pulled Benny's spell book out of her bag, sitting it in front of Bea. Bea sat up and gave Laura a look. "You still have this?"

Laura smirked, "he doesn't need to know."

"How is this going to help?" Bea flipped a page and her eyes flickered across the writing. "I can't even understand any of this, it's in Latin!"

"Read one of them and we'll see if it works." Bea chewed at her bottom lip and found a spell, closing her eyes she spoke the words clearly.

"Ille mihi velim." Slowly, she opened one eye and looked around the room.

"See? Nothing." Laura smiled and closed the book. Neither noticed the sparks appear in the closet or the body that had formed, following by a smirk on their wide lips.

"At your request, I am _back_, sweetness." The low voice whispered before he disappeared into the darkest corner of the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Kudos to any of you who can understand what she said in Latin. : )<strong>

**And I wonder if anyone can guess who was in the closet. [Probably, it was kind of obvious.]**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter!**

**-Cwarnic93**


	17. Chapter 16

The Dwyer household was filled with darkness as its three residents slept in their designated beds. The youngest of the three slept in her bedroom with the door locked and curtains opened slightly, allowing a bit of the street light to peek in and cast a light across her body. What none of the three Dwyers knew, however, was that there was a fourth hidden in Bea's closet.

The figure in the closet left his spot, entering the room to watch the girl sleep. His piercing hazel eyes narrowed in to admire her sleeping form. Bea's obnoxious snoring interrupted his admiring her beauty. He stepped closer, setting his hand on Bea's face, and accidentally kicked something under the bed. When he reached down to find out what it was, his eyes glistened in excitement. Benny's spell book had been left behind by Laura and sat, forgotten, under Bea's bed.

"You won't need that," he mumbled as he took the book and smirked. "Looks like you could be more useful than I thought, toots."

_Bea's Dream:_

"Hello?" Bea asked, her voice echoing in the fogged area. Bea wore a loose tank top that looked as if it were about to slide off of her body, and a pair of jean shorts that clung to her thighs; her hair was a knotted mess that clung to the top of her head.

A dark figure appeared amongst the fog and Bea's body tensed, her eyes trying to focus in on them. Bea twisted her body around and ran as quickly as she could, though she was barefoot, and she met with a wall. Bea looked behind her, seeing the figure coming closer, and noticed a door appear on the wall; she took the doorknob and twisted it, running into the bedroom it led her to.

"Bea?" The voice echoed from the doorway. The figure following her had been Benny the entire time.

"Benny!" Bea shouted in relief, pulling Benny into a hug. "You had me scared half to death," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Why are we in my bedroom?" Benny asked with a raised eyebrow, kicking his toy light saber under the bed.

"I have no idea." Benny and Bea stared at each other before Bea's head tilted to the side, "is this a dream?"

Benny smirked, "let's find out."

One of his hands made its way behind Bea's neck as the other rested on her hip. Their lips crashed against each other and Bea's hands grabbed fistfuls of Benny's shirt.

"You're not pushing me away," Benny murmured against Bea's lips as he looked down at her.

"I have no reason to." Bea mumbled before she grabbed Benny's face with both hands and locked lips with him again.

The two collapsed backward onto Benny's bed, Bea's back arching as she fell on something. Bea pulled an action figure out from underneath of her and raised her eyebrow questioningly before throwing it aside. Benny's tongue slid into Bea's mouth and collided against her own, the two fighting for dominance.

"Why do you push me away so much?" Benny pulled away and looked down at Bea.

"I'm afraid that once I let you in… you'll push me aside when someone better comes along." Bea answered honestly and Benny smirked down at her.

"You're the best there will ever be." He whispered in her ear before he left a trail of kisses down her neck. Benny's hand slid under her body and held her closer to him, their hips pressed against one another and their legs tangled together.

"I love you, Benny." Bea stated quietly and Benny pushed himself off of her, staring down at her with piercing hazel eyes.

"I love you too, sweetness." Bea's eyes widened and her body went rigid. Benny looked down at her with a smirk. "Finally figured it out, toots?" Bea kicked him off of herself and went to the opposite side of the room. "You wanted me back, here I am."

"No!" Bea shouted as she put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes, trying to force herself to wake up.

Bea awoke with a start, being covered in sweat, and grabbed her forehead. She rubbed her eyes and bent her body forward, grabbing her cellphone from the bottom of the bed. Bea yawned and flipped her phone open, pressing it against her ear.

"What?" Bea asked as she fell back against the bed.

"I left Benny's spell book at your house. Do you think you can bring it to school so I can get it back to him… before he realizes that it's gone?" Laura spoke in a rush.

Bea grumpily replied, "yes."

"Bad night?" Laura asked. Bea could hear Laura's curling iron heating up in the background.

"You have no idea." Bea answered as she stood and stretched, "do you mind if I call you back later?"

"No, it's fine. Just find that book, please!" Laura said into the phone and Bea hung up.

Bea left her room, tripping over a pair of her shoes on the way, but caught herself before she could fall. When she arrived in the kitchen, and grabbed an energy drink from the fridge, she turned to see Darren sitting at the kitchen table. Rex was sitting next to Darren with a guilty look on his face.

"We have to talk to you," Darren spoke softly.

* * *

><p><strong>The Latin in the last chapter can be translated to "Bring me the one I want."<strong>

**Hmm... I wonder what Darren and Rex want to talk to Bea about. (Well of course, I don't need to wonder. Because I know.) However, you readers do not know. ;)**

**-Cwarnic93  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 17

His long fingers slid along the page to Benny's spell book, his eyes scrolling down the page as well. Once he would find what he was looking for, his plan could be started. His hazel eyes narrowed in on one spell, his lip curling up into a smirk.

"Perfect," he whispered as he clicked open a pen, reread the spell, and wrote it down on an extra piece of paper. He shut the book without reading the warning underneath, something that would later come back to bite him.

"She'll never know what hit her."

::

_Now back to where we left off…_

"What do you mean, 'we have to talk?'" Bea asked while she sipped the energy drink in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Bea." Rex admitted as he hung his head low, a look of sorrow on his face. "You didn't want to have anything to do with this, and it's my fault that you are a part of this."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Bea sat the drink down and crossed her arms over her chest. The two were making no sense to her and she was starting to get agitated.

"This," Darren lifted his arm and a knife levitated before aiming at Bea.

Bea screeched and threw her arms in front of her, freezing the knife in mid-air an inch from her face. Bea's blood pressure flew through the roof as her body tried to calm itself. Her fingers reached forward and touched the knife, jumping as the knife unfroze and hit the ground with a sharp 'clank'.

"Did I-"

"You did," Darren answered before he inhaled sharply. "Rex's werewolf DNA mixed with the dormant witch blood inside of you, causing a reaction in the blood-"

"Forcing the inactive blood to become active," Bea finished as she sat down and ran a hand through her hair. "So you're telling me that I'm a witch?"

"Close." Darren lifted his hand and touched the palm of his hand against Bea's. Sparks flew from their finger tips and a gust of wind flew around them. "We're both witches, and since we're twins… we're strongest when we're together."

"God, Bea. I'm sorry for this!" Rex told her as he looked up at her with tears building up in his eyes.

"If you start crying, I won't hold back from calling you a pussy." Bea told him honestly while she pulled her hand away from Darren's. "It was the inevitable, Rex. Don't blame yourself, I was protecting-" Bea paused. _Benny._ She was protecting Benny. Everything seemed to revolve back to him.

"Are you okay, Bea? You seem to be calm about this." Darren pondered, leaning forward in his seat. Rex grabbed his arm and pulled Darren back.

"It's settling; I wouldn't get too close if I were you." Rex explained to Darren. The two watched Bea as her hands clenched themselves into fists. "Bea?"

Darren and Rex cowered in fear when Bea let out a powerful scream, the glass windows shattering as a result. Rex took the precaution of tackling Bea down, preventing any of the glass from cutting into her skin.

"Bea," Rex started, looking down at his cousin who had her eyes closed. Tears started to spill out of the corners of Bea's eyes. "Bea, look at me," Rex whispered gently to his cousin. Bea opened her eyes, a tear falling out of the corner of her lid. "This is not your fault."

"I-"

"Shh, I don't know what you're thinking up inside of that conniving little head of yours; but whatever it is, promise me that you won't hurt anyone."

"I make no promises," Bea growled out in a voice that didn't sound like her own. A flash of bright red went across her eyes as she looked up at Rex and smirked, a slight glow emitting from her body.

_I hate you, Benny Weir._

::

"Looks as if everything is going to plan," the figure spoke to himself. "By tomorrow, I will have complete control over her and there's nothing Mr. Goody-Goody can do about it." Evil Benny smirked to himself as he left Bea's closet, waiting for her to arrive back into her bedroom. "She will be mine."

As far as Evil Benny knew, everything would be perfect. Bea would be under his control and do whatever he wanted. Once she would profess her love for him, she would be his and become evil under her own control. But before the two could be together, Bea would have to do the one thing that would make her stronger - the one thing that would make the both of them stronger.

_Kill Darren._

* * *

><p><strong>For those who are worried about Bea and real Benny's love, fear not!<strong>

**True love shall always prevail. : )**

**Just be patient with me!**

**-Cwarnic93**_  
><em>


	19. Chapter 18

"Well, well, well... isn't this a beautiful sight?" Evil Benny said to himself as he eyed Bea up. Bea stood in her room, a pleated mini skirt cover her hips and some of her thighs, and a tight white button up revealing more of her cleavage than necessary.

"What do you want?" Bea growled out, pushing against the mental restraints Evil Benny had on her.

"Isn't it obvious, Beatrice?" Bea lurched forward, but was held back by an invisible force as Evil Benny smirked at her. "I want _you_."

Bea's body started to ache, the restraints he put on her were starting to take every ounce of control she had. Benny invaded Bea's mind as she stood straight up, the stilettos she was forced into pinching the heel of her foot. Why is she under Evil Benny's control? What will happen to Benny?

"I. Hate. You," Bea seethed as she held back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"You're the one who brought me here, precious." Evil Benny reached forward to touch Bea's jaw, and she turned her head away from him. Getting fed up; Evil Benny pulled his arm back and slapped Bea across the face. Bea fell to the ground from the force and pressed her hand against her face, trying to numb the stinging. A few tears slid out and she glared up at Evil Benny.

"I don't want you," Bea spat angrily. "You're not him, you'll _never _be him!"

Evil Benny snickered and muttered a spell, forcing Bea to stand up straight and go rigid. "I've had enough of your mouth." He pressed his lips against Bea's, flicking his tongue across her bottom lip. Bea held back a whimper, her body not being in her own control.

_There was nothing she could do._

::

Benny sat in class, eyeing up the girl who sat next to him. Bea was just teasing him; Benny had to try to get over her, but something inside of him told him that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"The light reflecting from your eyes is the prettiest thing I've seen all year," Benny flirted. The blonde girl turned to him and gave him a small smile, her sea blue eyes twinkling in delight.

"You say that to all the girls, don't you?" She flirted back.

Benny was about to reply when an image of Bea came to his mind: the smile she gave him when they played video games together. Benny looked away, trying to shake the image from his head.

"Anyway, aren't you with that Dwyer girl?" The girl asked, tilting her head with a teasing smile. Benny looked back at her with a straight face.

"No, we're just-"

"Benny!" Ethan shouted as he ran into the classroom.

"Mr. Morgan! You had better have a good excuse for interrupting my class!" The teacher hissed, narrowing her wrinkled eyes.

"Y-yes ma'am." Ethan stuttered before he cleared his throat, "Mrs. Wyatt, I have to talk to Benny about something _very _important." Mrs. Wyatt narrowed her eyes even further before moving her wrist in a 'go ahead' motion. "Come on!" Ethan grabbed Benny's collar and dragged him out of the room.

"What do you want, Ethan?" Benny took Ethan's hand off of his collar and shook his hair into place.

"It's about Bea-" Benny turned, ready to walk back into the classroom. "Benny!"

"What?" Benny hissed as he turned around, "why should I care about what she does?"

"Because no one can find her!" Ethan's voice verged on violent. Benny gave Ethan a look that asked if he was being serious. "Darren and Rex talked to her this morning and told her that she's a witch." Benny's ears perked up at this; Bea was a witch? "Bea just sort of freaked out, and now no one knows where she is."

"Well how am I supposed to help?" Ethan glared at Benny and grabbed his arm, leading him to the corner of the hallway – furthest away from the classroom's door.

"I thought you would want to help," Ethan explained to Benny. "Since you like her."

"I _don't_ like her!" Benny shouted a little too loudly. Ethan gave Benny a disbelieving look. "I'm not going to help," Benny finally stated before he turned away from Ethan.

"You're not willing to help the girl who has been nothing but nice to you? So what if you can't win her over." Ethan shook his head before he walked away, his words slowly getting to Benny.

::

The group stood in Bea's house, looking everywhere for her. Benny stood in Bea's bedroom, looking through her stuff for a sign.

"Find anything?" Sarah asked as she entered and looked at Benny. Benny sat in Bea's desk chair, his chin sitting on his fist.

"Nothing," Benny huffed before his kicked the inside of the desk. A drawer came loose and both Benny and Sarah stared at it. Benny pulled the drawer out the rest of the way and looked inside; it only contained one thing. A small yellow notebook that looked worn.

"Benny, don't look at-" Sarah froze when she realized it was too late, Benny was already reading the first page.

_Beatrice Eirene Dwyer is the name, but don't call me that or I'll murder you slowly and efficiently. I'm fifteen and a sophomore at Whitechapel High School. My real reason for starting this journal isn't so I can talk about myself or my problems; no, it's so I can talk about the one thing that makes me smile all the time._

_I'm madly and hopelessly in love with Benny Weir._

Benny read to the end of the first page and rushed through the other pages, reading as quickly as he could. He turned to look at Sarah with wide eyes.

"She's in love with me?" He asked quietly, looking back at the evidence that remained in his hands.

"_Was_ in love with you, she thought that you didn't notice her." Sarah told him truthfully before she left the room.

Benny sat the book on the top of the desk, running his hands down the side of his face.

_It wasn't too late, was it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Is it too late for Benny and Bea?<strong>

**What do you guys think?  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19

"_I never said I wasn't gonna tell nobody  
>No, baby<br>But this good lovin' I can't keep it to myself  
>Oh, no<br>When we're together it's like hot coals in a fire  
>Hot, baby<br>My body's burnin' so come on heat my desire  
>Come on, come on."<br>_

Evil Benny's arms circled around Bea's waist, his right hand sliding an object between Bea's skin and the top of her skirt. Bea cringed from the cold metal against her skin but held her forced stance. Evil Benny smirked and pressed his lips against Bea's, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip.

Bea's lips remained shut until Evil Benny bit her bottom lip, drawing blood and forcing her to kiss him back. A few tears slid down Bea's cheeks as he controlled her.

Never in a million years did Bea think she would be in this position, controlled by someone else and forced to go against her morals. It broke her inside to think of what he wanted her to do now.

"Kill him," Evil Benny mumbled against Bea's lips before he traveled down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Of course, master." Bea stated with a quiver in her voice, feeling as if she were about to break down.

"Good girl."

"_Two of hearts,_

_two hearts that beat as one.  
>Two of hearts,<em>

_I need you, I need you.  
>Two of hearts,<em>

_two hearts that beat as one.  
>Two of hearts,<em>

_come on, come on."_

Benny walked into Whitechapel High School with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep the night before. The first thing he noticed was the silence that surrounded him, the second being the emptiness of the school.

"This is weird," Benny muttered to himself as he walked to the end of the hallway and reached his locker. After pulling his calculus book out of his bag, it was replaced by his chemistry book. He shut his locker door only to find Bea standing behind it, giving him a small smile.

"Hey Benny," she stated quietly in a weak voice.

"Hey Bea," he replied while looking down at his bag, closing it slowly. Cautiously, Benny looked back up at Bea with a grin on his face. "Bea!" He shouted as he dropped his bag and pulled her into a hug. "Where have you been?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to talk about it," she spoke in a monotone voice. Had Benny not been awestruck by her sudden appearance, he would've noticed the things about her that seemed off: her stance, the sunken eyes, the odd attire, and the pained expression on her face.

"Just as long as you're back." Benny gave her a sincere smile and Bea felt like her heart gave out on her. She couldn't do it, could she?

"I need you to get away from me, Benny." Bea told him quietly with a serious expression.

"But you're the one who came to me?" Benny's eyebrows rose as he placed his hand on her face. "Are you alright, Bea?"

Under Evil Benny's control, Bea rammed Benny's body against the lockers, causing a loud bang to sound throughout the hallway. Benny's eyes widened as he stared at her in fright.

"I can't do it," Bea whimpered while she pulled out the dagger that Evil Benny had placed in her skirt.

"B-Bea?" Benny watched her looking as if he was going to cry.

"Benny, I don't want to do this." Bea told Benny while she aimed the dagger at him. "Evil Benny is back and has me under his control."

"You don't have to do this, Bea." Benny told her as he lifted his arm, grabbing her shoulder.

Angrily, Bea slammed the dagger forward. Benny's body went rigid as Bea let out a painful cry. Benny looked down and noticed that Bea had purposely missed, causing the dagger to slam into the lockers rather than him.

"Help me," Bea pleaded silently, pressing her forehead against Benny's. Benny reached up to touch Bea's face when she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Give her back to me!" Benny shouted, his face going red. Twisting around, Benny forced his fist against the lockers. He pulled the dagger from the locker and stared down at it. "Mistake number one, buddy." Benny growled as he stared at the hilt of the small blade.

_"I've got this feelin' that you're going to stay  
>I never knew that it could happen this way<br>Before I met you I was fallin' apart  
>But now at last I really know that we are.<em>

_Two of Hearts."_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Benny, nothing seems to work out in his favor.<strong>

**The song I used was originally by Stacey Q - Two of Hearts. But there's also two covers that I enjoy, one by Electric Valentine (Spelled '2 of Hearts' instead) and one by Kelly Osbourne.**

**Yes, this chapter is kind of short. I've been suffering from the flu and _had_ to get this out. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer.**

**I had twelve reviews for the last chapter and it occurred to me; do people really like this story _that_ much?**

**And so, just for you lovely readers. I shall be making a sequel that will follow the second season (once it's started), and I've already decided that I will be making a third - only it will not be following the series.**

**-Cwarnic93  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 20

"You're positive she said Evil Benny?" Sarah asked as Benny walked into Ethan's living room with his spell book at hand. Benny flipped to the next page, skimming through the words to see if he could find a reversal-possession spell.

"You think I would lie about this?" Benny growled as he sat next to Darren on the couch, Darren looking through his own spell book.

"No… I just don't see how he could've come back. We flushed him!" Sarah stated in exasperation. Benny narrowed his eyes in on her and she coughed, "_you _flushed him."

Laura guiltily looked down, raising her hand slowly. The group turned to look at her and she gulped down the spit that had built up in her throat.

"I may have something to do with him being back," Laura chewed on her bottom lip as they stared at her. "To prove that Bea wasn't a witch, I told her to do a spell from Benny's book-"

"Thanks for _finally _giving that back," Benny butted in.

"Shush! Anyway, she performed the spell when neither of us knew what it meant." Benny's grandma took the book from Benny's hands and gave it to Laura.

"Which spell did she use?" The elder woman asked, watching Laura flip through the pages and stop on a page that made the woman gasp.

"Grandma gasped, why did she gasp? That's not good!" Benny was becoming antsy from worry and it was starting to show.

"A true desire spell," Grams watched as Delilah looked down slowly. "You know that spell, Delilah?"

"It's in my book too. There's a way we can reverse it and get rid of him." Delilah took her book back from Darren. "But it will take the both of them," Delilah stated, referring to Darren and Bea.

"Which is why I have to reverse the possession," Benny sighed in frustration.

"We'll find it, Benny." Laura assured him as Darren gave her a smile. Laura looked down after her gaze met Darren's, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"What if we don't?" Ethan asked, being glared at by everyone in the room. "Just a thought!"

"We will find it; I won't be able to live with myself if we don't." Benny muttered to himself.

Sarah's eyes widened as she looked back up, "what does he want Bea to do?" It was the thought that no one had took into consideration until then. "He has her under his control for something."

"My God," Delilah gasped, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand. "You don't think he knows, Penny, do you?" Grams' eyes narrowed in as she thought about it.

"He could."

"Know what?" Rex spoke up, asking the same question that the others were thinking.

"Bea and Darren are stronger together because they're twin witches. They are at their full potential when their powers are combined, but if one were to kill their twin… they would take their power." Darren started to wring his hands at his mother's words.

"But this is Bea we're talking about, she would never kill someone." Laura said, sounding as if she were trying to reassure herself.

"Bea's not in control of her own body. It may be too late to save her," Ethan retorted. Rex looked outraged at the idea of his cousin being a lost cause.

"No it's not!" Benny and Rex shouted at the same time.

"I don't care if I have to search through books all night; I will find a way to save her!" Benny growled before he ripped his book from Laura's hands and stormed into the kitchen.

"I'll check on him-" Grams lifted her hand, stopping Ethan from stepping any further out of the room.

"You've done enough, dearie. I'll talk to him."

::

Darren looked at his mom, a hint of worry in his eyes. "What if we can't save Bea?"

"We will." Delilah told him without hesitation, her eyes set hard on the book.

"But what if we _don't;_ what will I do when she comes to kill me?"

"Protect yourself; I've taught you the basics, Darren."

"Mom… what if I have to kill her?" Delilah, along with everyone else, looked upon Darren with gazes of shock.

::

Benny pulled at his hair as he searched through the book, finally finding the possession spell.

"Benny, read the small print below the spell." Grams spoke as she entered the kitchen and stood across the island.

"It's in Latin, I can't read Latin!" Benny exclaimed and his grandma simply rolled her eyes.

"Bea can be saved by love." Benny's eyebrow rose as he looked up at his grandma.

"Love? _Love? _How can love save her?"

Grams grunted in annoyance, her grandson surely was a pain. "Pure love can break any spell. Have you learned _anything_ from that spell book?"

"How is that supposed to help me? Pure love is not something you can just pull out of a hat!" Grams felt like slapping the sense into Benny before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait… are you saying what I think you're saying?" Grams nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Your evil double may think that he's in love with her, but it's not reciprocated. You're in love with that girl and only you can save her."

::

"Benny, where's that dagger?" Delilah grabbed a map and spread it out on the dining room table. She unhooked the crystal necklace from around her neck and laid it aside.

"Here," Benny took the wrapped up dagger from his pocket and handed it to her. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to scry for them. We'll find them sooner this way."

* * *

><p><strong>Would Darren really turn his back on Bea and kill her? Tell me what you think!<br>**


	22. Chapter 21

The crystal lying at the end of Delilah's necklace flew from her hand to a spot on the map that none of them had expected. Darren sat down in the chair and pressed his forefingers against both sides of his temples.

"Darren?" Delilah placed her hand on Darren's shoulder.

"She's telling me where," Darren muttered as he leaned forward, trying to hear Bea's thoughts clearly.

"What if it's a trap?" Ethan asked, catching the attention of everyone but Darren.

"She has control over her thoughts, Ethan." Sarah spoke up, "they were strong enough to keep her from killing Benny, but not strong enough to break Evil Benny's control."

Benny moved forward and stood in front of Darren, bent down to his height, and grabbed both of his shoulders. Laura was ready to jump, thinking that Benny was going to hurt Darren.

"Where is she?" Benny asked in a low voice. Darren looked up at Benny with a small smirk on his face.

"The boiler room in the bottom of the school," Darren whispered out in a voice that sounded like Bea's. "Hurry before he comes back!" Bea's voice pleaded. Benny pushed back from Darren and grabbed his jacket.

"You're not going alone!" Rex shouted after Benny, following him to the door.

"I'm the one who can save her; I'm the one who's going." Benny stated quickly before he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

The sound of a car starting up caused all of them to turn their heads to the door.

"He's not old enough to drive," Rex pondered as Sarah's face contorted to an angry expression.

"He took my car!"

::

Benny parked outside of the school, against the sidewalk, and hastily got out of the car. Trying the main doors would be a bad idea, so Benny thought of alternatives. His eyes scanned the side doors and windows until he noticed a window that was slightly open.

The window was refusing to budge as Benny pulled upward. Benny spoke a few curses under his breath while he pushed his arm through the window's opening. The window flew upward, as if by magic, and Benny pulled himself inside.

"_Did you seriously think you were going to fit?" _Delilah's voice came into Benny's head. _"That's all I'm going to help with, Benny. Please find her."_

Benny ignored Delilah's voice, trying to stay focused on where he was. Luckily for him, the chemistry lab wasn't that far from the stairs to the boiler room. The stairs weren't the kind that creaked, thanks to the cement underneath of them, and Benny was ecstatic for that.

"So you've found me," Evil Benny said with his back turned to Benny. Benny froze at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the next move. "I bet it wasn't that hard with Bea helping Darren."

_How did he-?_

"All a part of my master plan," Benny could practically see the smirk on his evil double's face.

"Where is she?" Benny growled out, his evil double turning to look at him with a grin on his face.

"It's a tricky thing, a witch's magic; not like us, we have fewer guidelines. All Bea has to do is use the right kind of blade; stab it directly into Darren's heart and poof! His magic officially belongs to her." Evil Benny leaned back against the table and flicked his wrist as if it were nothing.

"Where. Is. She?" Benny's teeth ground together with each word, his anger causing his shoulders to twitch.

"I thought you would've figured it out by what I just said," Evil Benny's smirk never faltered; not even when Benny tackled him to the ground and crushed his windpipe.

"You're just making this worse for yourself." Benny continued to put pressure on Evil Benny's windpipe until the latter was gasping for air, ready to faint from the air deprivation. Benny refused to let go until Evil Benny was unconscious, lying on the ground underneath of him.

_Where would he have sent her?_

Benny's face froze with his jaw slack, and his eyes widened. Where _else_ would he have sent her?

::

Darren was the only one who remained in Ethan's living room, everyone else having moved to another part of the house. The door let out a loud _creak _as someone walked into the living room.

"Rex finally starting to irritate you, Laura?" Darren spoke in a joking manner.

"If only," Bea's voice caused Darren to look up. Bea's eyes were coated in a reddish color, causing her to look inhuman. "I really don't want to do this - take the life of another." Bea said without any emotion, taking a pure silver dagger from behind her back, "Though I can't stop it because my master controls my actions."

"Bea! You stopped yourself from hurting Benny, remember? What's so different about me?" Darren tried to keep a distance but to no avail, Bea continued moving a couple steps forward every second that passed.

"My master wants you dead more than he wanted Benny dead, his want outweighs my control." Rex stood at the doorway, waiting for the right moment to intervene. Once Bea looked as if she were going to lunge, Rex growled and moved forward.

Darren froze when he saw Bea twist around and insert the small blade into Rex's body. Rex looked down at the dagger than back up at Bea, whose face remained apathetic. Bea pulled the dagger out of Rex, watching as he fell, and then moved back to Darren.

"Oh my God!" Laura screamed when she entered and noticed Rex on the floor, a small puddle of blood forming beside him.

"I'll be fine, Laura." Rex insisted as he grabbed his side in pain. "It's karma for making her a witch." Rex's eyes never left Bea as Laura tended to his side.

The dagger in Bea's hand flew from her hand to a receiving hand at the other end of the living room. Delilah bent the blade's metal and signaled for Darren to grab Bea's arms.

Benny came rushing in through the door and started heaving, trying to catch his breath. Evil Benny was unconscious in the back seat of the car, locked inside by magic. Benny had been out of breath from having to carry Evil Benny up the stairs, out the window, and running back from the school – having left the car at the school.

"Benny, fix her!" Laura hissed as she started muttering words, failing at healing Rex's side.

"Don't touch me!" Bea screamed as Darren held her arms. Benny grabbed both sides of Bea's face and stared at her, waiting for any hint of Bea coming back.

"Come back to me, Bea." Benny muttered to himself as Darren let go of Bea and stepped back. The red tint never left Bea's eyes, "c'mon… I know you're in there."

Bea started to fight against Benny, forcing Benny to push her against the wall. Benny had no idea what to do; did he tell her that he loved her? Did he _even _love her enough to save her? An idea popped into Benny's head, so he leaned down and pressed his lips against Bea's. Bea's body went rigid before her hands slid into Benny's hair, Benny smiling into the kiss.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out how to save me," Bea laughed against Benny's lips.

_Bea was back._

* * *

><p><strong>Do not fret, my dear readers. : ). For this is not the end of this story.<br>**


	23. Chapter 22

Sarah tightened the ropes she placed around Evil Benny, smirking when Evil Benny winced in pain. Bea stood beside Benny with her arms crossed over her chest, and her narrowed eyes piercing into Evil Benny's. Benny's lip twitched as he growled, having the urge to rip his evil double's throat out.

"Let's just get this over with, I want him gone already." Bea muttered, letting her arms fall at her side. Evil Benny let out a short laugh, grinning up at the brunette.

"Even if I am gone, you'll still think of me every time you look at _him_." Evil Benny stuck his head in Benny's direction, smirking when the latter glared.

_SLAP! _Bea fumed, her hand hurting as she stood in front of Evil Benny, his face having a bright white hand print that was slowly turning a reddish color. No one had been expecting Bea to move forward and hit him, or for him to look up at her with a sinister look.

"I promised you things he could never give; do you really want to get rid of me?" Evil Benny whispered with a sparkling glint to his eyes. Bea lifted her hand to slap him again when Benny grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"He's not worth it," Benny whispered to her as he pulled her back and squeezed her shoulder with his free hand.

"To think I was going to deflower her after she killed this one," Evil Benny jerked his head in Darren's direction. Benny's hand clenched into a fist, Bea looked up at him with a pleading look. "It's a shame that I can't now, with a body like_ that_."

Benny let go of Bea and slammed his fist into his double's jaw, watching as Evil Benny fell to the ground with the chair. Benny swung his fist, gritting his jaw from the pain. Feeling self-conscious, Bea pulled Benny's hoodie tighter around her body. Though it wouldn't help her bare legs that were only covered by a tiny mini-skirt, Bea tried pulling the hoodie down further.

"God that felt good!" Benny exclaimed, turning to Bea while clenching and unclenching his fist. A small smile remained on Bea's lips as she grabbed Benny's hand and rubbed his knuckles.

"Do it again!" Bea spoke out, having the urge to watch Evil Benny get what he had coming to him.

"Next time, let me do it." Rex growled, his body twitching in anger. Rex sat on the couch, soothing his swollen side and torn flesh. The stab hadn't been too deep, but deep enough for it to take Delilah an extra half-an-hour to heal him.

"No; no more violence." Benny's grandma stated as she came out of the kitchen. She looked down at Evil Benny and narrowed her eyes, "you're not going to be a problem much longer."

"Can't we just get rid of him the old way? Burning at the stake and such…" Delilah trailed off, her lip curling up at the thought. Evil Benny's eyes widened from his spot on the ground.

"Delilah…" Shelly scolded quietly, Delilah's lip falling down when she realized that this was still a fourteen year-old boy.

"He was going to kill Darren," Delilah defended her malicious thoughts.

"Correction," Evil Benny hissed out from the ground, his face and side both hurting. "Bea was going to kill Darren."

Bea glared down at the evil twin and flicked her wrist to the left, watching as his body collided with the wall. Everyone turned to look at Bea who didn't bother hiding the victorious smirk on her face.

"Oops," Bea smiled innocently before she turned to Laura and winked. Sarah and Laura both covered their mouths, wanting to laugh at what Bea had just done. Benny didn't bother covering the grin on his face while he slung his arm around Bea's shoulders.

"I knew there was a good reason for why I bothered saving you." Bea scrunched her eyebrows together and looked up at Benny.

"_Bothered_ to save me?" Bea's accusing voice hissed. Benny felt like hitting himself for the choice of words that he had used.

"Not what I meant, Bea."

"That's why she wanted me, because I didn't insult her." Evil Benny spoke up, catching both Bea and Benny off guard.

"Stay out of this!" Benny yelled as he took his arm off of Bea, watching her turn to his evil double.

"He's the one who saved me from _your_ possession!" Bea shouted loudly, causing her voice to crack. "You deserve to be castrated, have rocks tied to your feet and be thrown to the bottom of some large body of water!"

"I think the word you're looking for is ocean," Benny tried to help, resulting in Bea turning her glare onto him. Benny made a face, "not the time; got it."

"Let's just get rid of him already so I can leave!" said Bea in frustration, goose-bumps traveling up her legs from the cold. "I feel naked," she mumbled to herself as she rubbed at her legs.

"C'mon," Delilah called Bea and Darren over to the coffee table. "I need to get both of your blood." Bea's eyes widened at the thought but gave Delilah her hand anyway, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

"Not good with blood?" Sarah asked, feeling lightheaded as Delilah pricked Bea's finger with a needle.

"You have no idea," Rex and Laura replied sarcastically. Sarah's eyes narrowed in on Bea's hand, watching as the blood dripped from her fingers into the bowl.

"Okay, we're leaving." Ethan stated quickly as he grabbed Sarah and escorted her out.

Bea opened one of her eyes and looked down at Delilah, sighing in relief when she realized that Delilah had gotten what she needed. Bea looked to Darren, who looked back whilst his mom pricked his finger.

"I'm sorry," Bea whispered, feeling guilty for what she had almost done. Then she turned to Rex, "and I'm really sorry for stabbing you."

"Don't mention it," Rex smiled at his cousin and glared at Evil Benny lying on the floor.

"The important thing is that we're still here." Darren stated quickly as Delilah finished squeezing his finger.

"As soon as I drop this root into the bowl, I need the both of you to close your eyes and imagine _him _gone." They both nodded and watch as Delilah dropped the root, a bit of smoke rising from the bowl once it sparked.

The twins followed Delilah's orders and Bea whispered to herself under her breath, "Take him away for good." Bea opened one eyelid and turned around, noticing the lack of Benny's evil double.

"He's gone!" Laura shouted excitedly, jumping up from her chair and taking Bea into her arms. Bea grinned and hugged her excited friend back. Laura let go of Bea and turned to Darren, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing. Darren was shocked by the sudden show of affection but hugged the girl anyway.

Bea turned to Benny and let out a sigh, "we need to talk."

::

Benny slid his hands into his pockets as he and Bea walked down the sidewalk. It was nearly midnight and the two decided it would be best to take a walk. Neither knew what the other was feeling at that moment, unsure of who should start.

"So…" Benny started, turning his neck sides to look at Bea.

"You read the book?" Bea asked, avoiding Benny's gaze. Bea's entire face turned a bright crimson, though it was barely visible due to the dim streetlight.

"Yeah… I never knew you felt that way." Bea squeezed her eyes shut tightly, stopping in the middle of the road.

"Benny, what you read- I… I gave all that up a long time ago." Bea opened her eyes and looked up at Benny who was smiling down at her.

"Is that so?" He asked as he stepped closer and lifted her angled chin. Bea froze as she felt Benny's hot breath against her lips. Benny's hands found their way onto both sides of Bea's face, his lips making contact with hers for the second time that night.

Bea felt sparks on her fingertips as she touched Benny's shoulder, bringing him closer. The two jumped apart when a streetlight blew out, glass shattering everywhere. Panting for breath, Bea turned to Benny.

"Did we do that?" Bea asked, swallowing down the spit that was building up in her throat.

"I believe we did," Benny answered as he took Bea's hand in his own and smiled down at her. "Now what do you say about giving me a chance? We can make magic together." Benny offered, wiggling his eyebrows at the thought. Bea let out a loud laugh and pressed her forehead against Benny's.

"I told you that it didn't feel right for me many times before, have I not?" Benny's face fell, thinking the worst. Bea lifted her hand and brushed Benny's hair flat hair out of his face. "It's different now." Benny's face lit up before he lifted Bea and spun her in a circle. Benny fell to the ground, taking Bea with him.

The both of them groaned, "How much do you weigh?" Benny asked, resulting in Bea punching his shoulder.

"You really need to start lifting weights," Bea groaned out, laying her head back on the asphalt.

_It was perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I said I wasn't going to update until December 17<strong>**th****. HOWEVER, I finished my papers early and got the inspiration to write this today. ( : I still have finals coming up this week, so don't expect an update again until next weekend! Aaaand, you'll be getting a Christmas Special! :O**

**-Cwarnic93**


	24. Chapter 23

Benny wrung his hands whilst pacing back and forth in Ethan's bedroom. Ethan sat in his swivel desk chair staring at Benny with a confused expression. Benny had been acting like this since he came in not even twenty minutes before. Freezing on the spot, Benny stopped the hasty movement of his hands and looked toward Ethan.

"Bea wants to go on date." Benny spoke as if it were the end of the world, his eyes showing nothing but fear.

Ethan's eyebrow rose, "just take her out for pizza, Benny. This is _Bea_; she's not some girl who's going to bite your head off if you don't take her to a fancy restaurant."

"You don't get it, Ethan! This is _Bea_: the girl who's been in love since she first laid eyes on me! The geek queen of my dreams!" Benny sighed dramatically and collapsed backward on Ethan's bed, "She probably has our first date planned out in her head, and I'm going to end up disappointing her."

Not wanting Benny to continue in his rant, Ethan groaned and threw a random object at his friend. Benny pushed himself up with his elbows and looked at Ethan with his head tilted. Anxiety, nervousness, and the fear of disappointing Bea all flooded through Benny's body.

"Everything will be fine… Bea's not some prissy girl that's going to get all dolled up and expect you to take her to some Le' Frenchy Restaurant." Ethan taunted in his pathetic French accent.

"You can't expect me to have a normal date with a girl who's far more than normal, can you?" Benny's eyebrow rose, showing no hint of joking.

"That's for sure, you're definitely _not _normal." Ethan muttered sarcastically. "Whatever you do, I'm sure she'll love it."

::

"This **has **to be perfect!"Laura shouted while she slammed into Bea's bedroom, nearly giving Bea a heart attack and causing Eros to crawl underneath of Bea's blanket.

Bea slid her thick glasses up into her hair and closed the copy of _Julius Caesar _that she had read through many times, the binding of the play being torn and frayed. Though Bea wasn't an extreme fan of William Shakespeare, _Julius Caesar _was one of her favorite plays. Laura also knew this, along with knowing that Bea only read this when she was nervous.

"Was it necessary to scare poor Eros?" Bea asked, taking her pet out from his hiding spot and scratching the underneath of his chin.

"Sorry, Eros." Laura apologized to the weasel before turning to Bea's closet. "But this needs to be perfect!" Laura squealed, opening the closet doors and digging through Bea's clothes. Bea stood abruptly, dropping Eros carefully onto the bed.

"_What _has to be perfect?" Bea pondered, catching the clothes that Laura had started to throw over her shoulder. "Do you have to destroy my closet?" Bea growled, sliding her hand so a laundry basket moved out from under her bed and collected the clothes that fell.

"Your date with Benny!" Bea paled at Laura's words. Laura picked up a Star Wars shirt and glared at it as if it were disgusting, "you're not wearing that." Laura threw the shirt so it missed the basket and flew into the trash can.

"**Laura**!" Bea exclaimed, taking the shirt from the trash. "That's _my _closet, not yours! Don't go throwing my stuff in the garbage!"

"Yeah, whatever." Laura waved her hand at Bea, as if to tell her to shut up.

"It's a date, not the end of the world." Bea stated calmly, folding the Star Wars shirt over her arm and petting it carefully. "I'll bet that Benny isn't obsessing over it."

::

"Benny!" Ethan hissed, noticing his friend standing against the wall, slamming his head into the wall repeatedly.

"She's going to hate me forever if I screw this up." Benny whined, rubbing his red forehead. "I don't deserve her!"

"Stop this right now; you know I'm just as inexperienced with relationships as you are." Benny gave Ethan a disbelieving look. "_Fine_, I'm less experienced than you. Happy? Either way, Bea is equally as inexperienced… She obviously likes you. Otherwise she wouldn't want to go on this date!"

"But-"

"That's all the advice you're getting from me. Now get out there and plan an _almost_ normal date for Bea!" With that Ethan pushed Benny out of his bedroom door and locked him out, ignoring the many protests of Benny.

"Bea's probably having a better time with advice from her friends," Benny muttered to himself while walking into the kitchen to grab the can of whipped cream and indulge.

::

"No!" Bea screamed at Laura, pushing her friend away from the closet. "I'm not wearing a dress, I'm not wearing a skirt, and I'm definitely _not _wearing heels!" Bea hissed to her friend.

"B-but you'll look so nice!" Laura protested with a frown on her face. Bea rolled her eyes at the sad attempt.

"I'm not dressing myself up for this, Laura. I'm not you." Bea pushed Laura out of the room, locked the door, and slammed her back against the door. "You think I'm doing the right thing, don't you, Eros?" Bea asked her pet as she moved toward the bed. Eros crawled onto Bea's lap and nipped lovingly at the girl's clothes.

Eros's beady eyes looked up at Bea and she grinned, loving the fact that her pet was supportive of her decision.

"I don't have to dress up for Benny; he likes me how I am, right?" Eros curled up in a ball on Bea's lap and his moving body vibrated her leg. "Right," Bea let out a sigh and closed her eyes, allowing her fingers to move in a rhythm down Eros's back.

::

**Date…**

Benny stood in front of the mirror, twitching as he stared at his reflection. Blue polo or green? It was such a hard decision! Benny groaned and threw both shirts down, shaking his head as he grabbed a button up from the hanger and slid it on over his undershirt.

The doorbell rang and Benny looked up. He wasn't expecting anyone, and Ethan knew that his date with Bea was that night. Who could it have been?

Benny ran down the stairwell and opened the door to reveal Bea with a huge grin on her face. Bea was wearing a loose pair of 'fitted' jeans that had holes in the knee area, a tight tank top that exposed her bra straps, and one of Rex's zip-up hoodies with a Skater logo on the back.

"What are you doing here?" Benny accidentally blurted out, catching Bea off guard. The smile on Bea's face fell as she looked up at Benny.

"I-I thought we were meeting here," Bea stuttered, feeling as though she'd already ruined their date. "Was I wrong?"

"No, No! It's fine, come in." Benny opened the door further and allowed Bea to come in. "I just wasn't expecting you this early."

Bea chewed at her bottom lip and fought back the thoughts of ruining what Benny had planned. "So… where are we going?"

"Here," Benny's voice cracked, his face blushing as he cleared his throat. Bea smiled and shook her head, thinking Benny's mess-up was cute. "Before I forget!" Benny put his arm behind his back before bringing it back out with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"That's really sweet and all but," Bea sneezed loudly, backing away from the flowers. "I'm allergic to lilies." Bea said quickly as she covered her nose.

Benny felt like hitting himself; had he not fully thought this through? Benny threw the flowers aside and grabbed Bea's hand, leading her away from the area and up the stairs.

"Where are we," _sneeze_, "going?" Bea sniffled and rubbed at her nose with the sleeve on Rex's hoodie.

Bea was pulled through Benny's room and to the window, her eyes widening when he lifted the window.

"Outside," Benny answered as he grabbed Bea's hand and took her onto the roof. Bea latched onto the front of Benny's shirt, whimpering as she looked down.

"Not. Good. With. Heights." Bea gasped out, turning her head back toward the window.

"How many times can I screw this up in one night?" Benny groaned to himself, causing Bea to look up at him with her condescending eyes.

"You're not messing it up, Benny. You didn't know." Bea sat down on the roof, laying back and allowing her eyes to close. "You did one thing right."

"What's that?" Bea opened her eyes and smirked.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

::

Bea's shoes had been long forgotten, having been thrown into Benny's room once the actual 'date' had begun. Benny had a box of pizza sitting on the roof with them, his plan having been more romantic than Bea had anticipated.

Once Benny had opened the pizza box, a loud clap of thunder sounded throughout the sky above them. Benny glared up at the sky and growled, "You have to be kidding me!" Bea laughed when rain started to downpour, slapping against the cheese on the pizza.

"Soggy pizza is fine with me, Benny." Bea told him as she lifted a piece of pizza and chewed off the bottom.

"This was supposed to be perfect!" Benny groaned as his shirt started to get soaked. Bea swallowed the pizza and threw the piece back into the box, closing the lid and pushing it into Benny's room.

"It _is _perfect." Bea spoke honestly, her wet hair starting to stick to the sides of her face.

"How?"

A small smile appeared on her face, "Because I'm here with _you_." Benny looked at Bea and blinked, a few drops of rain sliding down his face. "I've always wanted to do this."

"Do wha-" Bea pushed forward and kissed Benny, their rain-covered lips molding together. Bea pulled away and licked her lips.

"You don't need to impress me Benny… You already have my heart." Benny took the side of Bea's face and kissed her once more. "Let's get inside before we get sick." Bea mumbled against his lips as she took his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter shows more of the relationship between Bea and Benny. :) I really liked writing it.<strong>

**Benny fails at being romantic, despite how much of a ladies' man he believes he is.**

**Christmas Special shall be next! ( :**

**-Cwarnic93  
><strong>


	25. Christmas Special!

Bright red paper spread out across the carpeted bedroom floor; Santa's smiling face placed every few inches along the paper. Bea took a pair of scissors and cut a sad excuse for a straight line, twitching when she noticed. Laura sat aside Bea, folding the wrapping paper like a professional could.

Bea's pile of wrapped gifts and Laura's could easily be distinguished; Laura's was neat and folded perfectly, whereas Bea's was a mess of scrunched up paper.

"I hate wrapping," Bea growled out to Laura through gritted teeth. Laura laughed and took Ethan's gift from Bea's hand, placing it inside of a box before wrapping it. "How can you be good at this?" Bea asked, slamming down the roll of wrapping paper and standing hastily.

Eros looked up from his spot on the bed, a small Christmas themed vest on his tiny body. Bea fell back onto her bed and crossed her arms in front of her face. Eros crawled onto Bea's body and circled up on her stomach.

"There's something that will make this all worthwhile," Laura giggled to Bea, batting her eyelashes in a mocking manner. "Benny's gift for you."

"I don't want anything." Bea huffed against her arms, muffling the words.

"Lies!" Laura shouted, pointing the scissors at Bea. "You want anything and every_thing _from that boy!" Laura wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis and took a pillow to the face.

Bea smirked at Laura, now laying on her side with her arm beneath her head, and pressed a finger against her lips, "whoops."

"Just for that: you're helping me make cookies now."

::

Bea glared down upon the cookie sheet and proceeded to throw it into the oven. The reindeer cookies on the sheet shifted as the sheet hit the back of the oven wall. Bea slammed the door to the oven shut and put the timer on for fifteen minutes.

"Merry Christmas!" Sarah called, walking into Bea's house with a red Santa hat placed on her head. "I come bearing gifts!" Bea's eyes widened when Sarah came into sight, the pile of presents in Sarah's arms nearly towering over her head – the tip of the hat being the only thing Bea could see.

"Those are all from you?" Laura asked, walking out with an apron on. Sarah laughed and turned around, pointing in the direction with her foot. Ethan and Benny came into view, each carrying a small pile of presents.

"They couldn't carry all of this; I could." Sarah walked past Bea and into the living room, placing the presents underneath of the tree.

"We don't need that much stuff," Bea stated in a quiet voice as she crossed her arms.

Benny took the presents in his arms and dumped them on top of the presents in Ethan's arms. Ethan started to tip sideways and screeched, ready to fall over.

"Of course you don't _need _it, but you're getting it anyway." Benny told Bea as he pulled her into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Bea." Benny leaned down and pressed his lips against Bea's.

"Help!" Ethan shouted as he fell over, dropping all of the gifts in the process. Benny pulled away from Bea and winced, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead before helping Ethan pick up everything.

Bea watched Benny with a smile on her face and caught sight of Laura through her peripheral vision. Laura was smirking at Bea victoriously, her eyes narrowed slightly. Bea rolled her eyes and lifted her arms, freezing the room around her.

"Half an hour, that's all I need." Bea muttered to herself as she grabbed her jacket and started for the door, "They won't notice my absence."

When Bea slammed the door shut the room unfroze. Everyone inside of the house looked around for Bea, trying to figure out where she disappeared to. Bea, however, trailed through the snow in search for the one person who could tell her what to get Benny – his grandma.

::

"I'm afraid I can't help you, dearie." Bea groaned and let her head fall back against the wall. Benny's grandmother laughed and placed her arm on Bea's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

"I have no idea what to get him and today is Christmas!" Bea let out as she ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes in thought.

"Buy him a journal to write everything down in; it could help with his spells." Bea's eyes flew open and she proceeded to grin. Shelly looked at Bea with a confused expression before the younger girl pulled her into a hug.

"That's it! Thanks so much!" Bea exclaimed before taking off out the door, a twinkle in her eye that matched no other. Shelly shook her head and let out a laugh.

"Merry Christmas!" Shelly called after her, expecting Bea to already be halfway down the street by then.

"Merry Christmas, grandma!" Bea said in a calmer voice whilst tilting her head at the main doorway.

::

Laura sat, confused, at the end of the couch. Darren had just handed her a small wrapped box that fit in the palm of her hand. Laura didn't expect Darren to get her anything, due to their lack of knowing each other.

"I-I didn't get you anything," Laura frowned, shrugging her shoulders with a complete lack of understanding.

"It's fine, just open it." Darren insisted, a smile on his face. Benny glanced over at Darren and recognized the silly look placed on his face.

Benny nudged Ethan and pointed over to Laura and Darren. Ethan paid close attention and noticed the same thing Benny just had. Darren was looking at Laura in the same way Laura looked at Rex. Darren had a thing for Laura.

"Should we tell Bea?" Ethan whispered to Benny. Benny shook his head and turned his attention back to the gift in his lap for Bea.

"She'll figure it out on her own."

Ethan nodded and paused, "where _is _she, anyway?"

Laura slowly peeled the wrapping paper off of the box, her eyes widening when she saw a jewelry box. Laura hesitated and looked at Darren with wondering eyes.

"Open it," Darren told Laura as she reached for the small box. Laura opened the box to reveal a small silver ring, a tiny teal stone placed in the center. "The stone is used to help control a supernatural being's power." Laura smiled at Darren and nodded, slipping the ring onto her index finger.

"Thank you, Darren." Laura moved forward to pull Darren into a hug.

Bea walked down the stairs in the house, just missing the hug, with a thick wrapped square in her hands.

"How long have you been upstairs?" Benny asked, standing up to give Bea his seat. Bea pulled a leaf out of her hair and laughed guiltily. Not even half an hour earlier, Bea climbed the tree outside of her bedroom window and snuck inside unnoticed.

"Awhile," Bea coughed and handed Benny his gift.

"No, you open your gift first." Benny gave Bea the oddly shaped gift and Bea cleared her throat. Bea reached to open the present when a crash happened on the stairs, Eros running down the stairs as quickly as his legs allowed him to. Eros ran to Bea and stopped at her feet, curling around her leg.

"What did you do?" Bea asked the small weasel, laughing as he squinted at her. Bea pulled at the wrapping paper and ripped it easily, revealing a Yoda plush backpack.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, and he doesn't have much room, but I thought that you would like it since you never carry a purse, and-" Bea put her finger against Benny's lips and laughing, pulling him into a hug.

"I love it," she assured him. Benny smiled in return and looked down to his own gift, more than ready to open it. Benny peeled the wrapping paper off and gave Bea a confused look.

"Is that-"

"My stalker journal? Yeah." Bea smiled and looked away sheepishly. "Since I have no use for it anymore, I thought that maybe you'd want it." Bea shrugged and placed her hand on the back of her neck. "There's also a blank journal underneath of it you can use for yourself." Bea watched as Benny stared blankly at the journal. "You hate it, don't you?" Bea frowned, causing Benny to roughly shake his head.

"No, no, no! I love it! It's just a shock that you're willing to part with this." Benny lifted the journal for emphasis before slapping it back down on his thigh.

"I don't have to wonder what if anymore… I already have you."

"Freaks," Rex muttered as he walked past, shoving a chunk of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"Of all the things you and Laura thought would happen to me," Laura turned to look at Bea when she heard her name, "I'll bet you never thought my infatuation would stop being a figment of my imagination."

"Never," Rex smirked as he sat next to Sarah on the couch. Rex offered a piece of cake to Sarah with his fingers and she gave him a sickened look in reply.

"Not once." Laura answered with a giant grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it took so long, I went from lacking inspiration to being sick very quickly. But there it was^ :) The Christmas Special I promised. (:<strong>

**Also, Happy New Year to my readers!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 24

"_I look to the sea, reflections in the waves spark my memory; some happy, some sad. I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had." _Bea hummed along to the lyrics of _Come Sail Away _by Styx, said song playing in the background on her stereo.

Benny sat at the foot of Bea's bed, Bea's feet pressed against the inner corner of his knee so he could paint her toenails. Bea had called Benny in hopes of getting help with her Calculus homework, seeing as Calculus wasn't her strong suit. Once Bea asked, Benny couldn't say no in helping.

As the golden color spread across Bea's toenails, Benny tried to figure out how he had gotten himself into the position. Shrugging, Benny continued to slide the brush and went along with it.

"How can you get this stuff?" Bea asked from her spot, sitting up and pulling her feet out of Benny's grip. Benny capped the nail polish bottle and moved to sit with his legs crossed.

"I don't have a clue; I've always been good at understanding math." Benny answered before he crawled up beside Bea and took the book from her hands.

"You're good at everything," Bea pouted, not liking that Benny excelled whereas she failed miserably. Benny laughed and shook his head in response to Bea's self-pity. Bea lifted her knee and pressed her chin on top of it, she looked down to see that Benny had nearly painted every visible part of her toes. "I take that back," Bea snickered.

Benny merely shrugged and closed the book, clearing his throat in the process. Bea glanced up at him with her right eyebrow raised.

"I have something that I've wanted to ask you since the whole Evil Benny fiasco." Benny cautiously spoke, hoping that Bea wouldn't react badly to the memory. Bea straightened her back and sat her hands down, leaning forward a bit.

"What?"

Benny moved to directly look at Bea and leaned forward, getting a little too close for comfort. "You brought him back with a true desire spell." Bea started to chew at her bottom lip, knowing exactly where Benny was going with this. "You had me right there in front of you, yet you chose to bring him back instead of having me fall for you?" Bea hesitated to answer and closed her eyes, feeling foolish for her reasoning.

"You never showed any signs of the two of us having a chance; I didn't want to force you into anything. Evil Benny showed interest in me when he first popped up. It's not like he was the one I wanted," Bea stood and walked across the room to turn the stereo down, yet once that was done she kept her back to Benny. "You enjoyed flirting a _lot_ with other girls. I didn't know what that spell would do, I didn't even know that it would work. But when I thought about you and how I really wanted to be with you... he popped into my head." Bea exhaled and turned to Benny with shaky hands. "I really didn't mean to bring him back; I was thinking about you and your attention being directly put on me, and he- he was the first thing I thought of."

Bea was nervous now that she had poured this out to Benny. They were in a relationship, but that didn't mean that Benny was obligated to completely understand. If Benny reacted the way she thought he would – she'd be single within the next day. Benny smiled in response which caused Bea's eyes to widen in shock.

"Even when the spell brought him back, it was _me _that you wanted?" Benny asked, standing up from his spot. Bea froze when Benny started to slowly make his way toward her. Bea nodded in response to Benny's question.

"He wasn't you…" Bea spoke quietly and Benny laughed out, shaking his head slowly.

"You may be the most amazing person I've ever met, Beatrice Eirene Dwyer." Bea's eyes narrowed as Benny got closer.

"I told you, don't call me Beatr-" Before Bea could finish, Benny's dry lips met her own. Bea lifted her hand shakily and ran it back into Benny's hair. Benny's hand gripped the back of Bea's shirt into a fist and pulled her closer.

"Bea, sweetheart-" The door swung open and Bea and Benny separated from each other, Benny's hold still on Bea. Aaron Dwyer stood at his daughter's doorway with his jaw hung open.

"Hi, daddy." Bea laughed guiltily and pulled Benny's hands off of her. Aaron crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at his daughter from behind his glasses.

"Talk, _now_."

::

Kaitlin and Aaron Dwyer sat on one side of the rectangular table, Bea and Benny on the other side. Aaron and Bea were both in similar positions, with their arms crossed and unhappy looks on their faces.

"Why have we never met him?" Kaitlin asked, pointing to Benny but referring the question to Bea.

"He's right there, mom." Bea hissed, leaning forward and sitting her arms on the table.

"I refuse to let the two of you see each other; you're too young to date, young lady!" Aaron voice out, causing Benny's face to fall into a frown.

"If you knew what the two of us have been through together, you'd change your mind." Bea spoke quietly as she took Benny's hand into her own and squeezed.

"What could two teenagers have been through?" Aaron laughed harshly, causing Bea's eyes to narrow.

"Starting off, _father._ Turns out, mommy-dearest neglected to tell you the truth about her past." Bea started, "Delilah Abel is a witch." Kaitlin gasped with wide eyes as Aaron sat, unsure of how to react. "That's just the start; my twin brother, Darren, and I are both witches as well. You can thank Rex for that, by the way. He scratched me and caused me to reach my full potential." Kaitlin looked as if she were about to faint from shock. "Benny here, who you seem to be so against, is on his way to being a spellmaster. Tell me again that we couldn't have gone through a lot together." Bea stood up hastily and knocked her chair backwards before leaving the room.

Once Bea had reached the top of the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut, Benny looked up from the table to the couple in front of him.

"Bea and I really have been through a lot together." Benny started, catching their attention quickly. "She is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me." When neither Kaitlin nor Aaron spoke, Benny cleared his throat again. "I'm in love with that girl, you can believe that or not, but you can't separate us."

"How dare you-" Aaron stood abruptly, though nothing phased past Benny's stoic look. The only thing that crossed Benny's mind was that he couldn't give up.

"Aaron, don't." Kaitlin grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him back down before turning back to Benny. "Just promise me that you won't hurt her."

Benny stood and pushed his chair in, "I would never dream of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! Sorry for taking so long my amazing readers! I've been on a Power Rangers kick recently, whether it's been watching it or writing it (though those stories will never see this site, I'm sorry to say). I finally got the inspiration to write this! : )<strong>

**This chapter has been dedicated to **_**Secret Agent Codename Bob **_**:D Thank you so much for the idea!**

**I apologize if the chapter was a bit short, but I tried my hardest to bring in more details this time. : )**

**Also, to a few reviewers who don't have accounts so I couldn't contact them:**

_**Emma**_** – Absolutely! If there's not more of Laura in this story, there will definitely be in the next. I have big plans for Laura ;)**

_**Froggie**_** – Thank you so much! When I'm writing I imagine the scene happening in my head to completely grasp what's going on. It also takes a lot of rewriting to get my sentences just right to make them what they are. :D**

_**tammy63**_** – Do not fret! This is not the end! Promise! (: Also, thank you for the compliments – you make me blush. Haha. I'm sure that I'm not the best author out there, but I appreciate it a lot! :D**

**I sincerely love all of you out there who read this story! Had none of you started reviewing, I highly doubt this story would've gotten as far as it has. .**

**P.S. I normally would never do such a thing as this – but I really need more readers for this story! I have another fanfiction in progress called **_**Take On Me**_**. It's a Twilight fanfic with Embry/OC as the main couple. If any of you out there don't like reading Bella/Edward, no worries – there's nothing about those two in it! I highly doubt there will be either. .**


	27. Chapter 25

The lights flickered as Bea opened her bedroom door, every part of her being praying that her parents were downstairs. When the coast appeared to be clear, Bea grabbed her cell phone and locked the door from the inside. Eros let out a small noise that sounded similar to disapproval.

"Oh hush," Bea narrowed her eyes before putting on a hooded sweatshirt. "I'll be back later, I promise."

Bea flicked the light switch down and pushed open the only window in her room. Had either Laura or Rex seen her now, both would make the statement that Rex was rubbing off onto Bea. Bea (not-so-gracefully) shimmied down the drain pipe and, once her beat up shoes reached the grass, took off running.

It had been a week since Bea's parents learned of Benny, to say that they weren't pleased would be an understatement. Until they could 'come to terms' with Bea's relationship, she wasn't allowed to leave the house except for school. Bea accepted this _punishment_ but continued to sneak out.

Rather than knocking on the door to the familiar house, Bea pushed the door open and easily glided up the stairs. Ethan's bedroom door was open and Bea walked straight in, slipping out of her sweatshirt and throwing it onto the bed.

"Another arrangement has to be figured out; I can only slide down a drain pipe so many times before it snaps and I end up in the hospital." Bea spoke up and turned to not only see Benny and Ethan, but Rory and some man with a blonde mullet. "Why is there a middle aged man in your room?" Bea directed toward Ethan while she hid her amusement over the fact that this man had a _mullet. _It was 2011, not 1983.

"Excuse me, little missy?" The mullet with a face retorted, glancing at the girl whose arms were currently crossed.

"How can you not know who this is?" Rory asked, astounded at this new information. "Doug Falconhawk, one of the best TV show hosts ever and the greatest monster hunter out there!" Rory turned to look at Benny, "You're dating someone who doesn't know who the coolest guy on the planet is!"

Bea's eyebrow rose slightly before she gave a small 'hmph' and turned to look at her boyfriend, "I'll be downstairs ordering a pizza." Benny frowned as Bea trailed off down the hall, muttering things about 'sneaking out for nothing' and 'getting into trouble over some idiot with a mullet.'

::

_The Next Day_

Bea was horrified to see that Benny was not only with Doug again, but was even dressing like him. Doug was following the guys around, talking in front of their Chemistry class, and was _somehow _signing things for his 'fans'. That part made Bea wonder: how could someone so incompetent have fans?

"Unhappy with your knight in polo wearing armor?" Rex asked as he walked up and sat next to Bea on the sidewalk.

"More so upset with his company." Bea nudged her head in the direction where the group of three stood.

"Is that-?"

"Let's not go there right now. That man is so clueless about the supernatural! I'm willing to bet that if he saw you wolfed out he'd piss his pants." Rex laughed at the mental image Bea was giving him.

"Let Weir have his fun. Once he realizes what he's doing, he'll be running back to you with his hypothetical tail stuffed between his legs." Bea glanced at Rex before looking back to Benny.

Doug was showing the guys his 'trophies' from a recent camping trip. Said trophies consisted of Sasquatch footprint, ectoplasm from a 'ghost Sasquatch', and a werewolf claw. Bea rolled her eyes and looked back to Rex; there was no way she was going to believe some idiot with a video camera.

"Didn't you remain human when I stabbed you?" Bea asked, picking at the corner of her pinky fingernail.

"I was trying to wolf out to heal but I couldn't because of how fatal the wound was." Rex answered as he slicked his hair back behind his ear, revealing a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

Bea laughed, "He's a fake."

When Ethan had taken the claw, he thought the same as Bea. "Are you sure it's real? It should've reverted to human form after it was cut off." Doug's expression changed from excitement to one of anger in mere seconds. "I mean… at least, that's what Wikipedia says."

"It's a train wreck waiting to happen," Rex whispered to Bea before he let out howl-like laughter and walked away. Bea stood and brushed the back of her jeans off before lifting her messenger bag, readying herself to follow Rex back inside.

The small device that Benny was holding started to go off, causing both Benny and Ethan to freak out. Doug ran back into his van and Bea walked over, taking the device from Benny's hand.

"What is it?" Bea asked, looking it over.

"Undead detector," Benny answered right as Rory made an appearance beside him. Bea let out a huff before freezing the device, causing the horrid noise to stop. She dropped the detector to the floor and slammed her heel on the screen.

"You're welcome." Bea placed a kiss on Benny's check, tapped the other, and proceeded to leave them there dumbfounded.

::

_Later That Night_

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked as Bea and Rex stood beside her on Ethan's doorstep.

"Erica found me, so I'm hiding by hanging out with Bea. Where Bea is, the nerds are; where the nerds are, Erica is _not_." Rex explained as simply as he could while throwing an arm across his Bea's shoulders.

"I'm here because the guys are being idiots and I have a feeling they're going to mess up this 'Falconhawk' thing somehow." Bea added before looking at Sarah for her reasoning.

Before Sarah could speak, Ethan had opened the door and she shot inside. "I need blood; help me!" Sarah grabbed Ethan's shoulders.

"_Sarah_, Doug's gonna see you!" Ethan whispered with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh no! I'm paralyzed by terror," Sarah waved her hands with an amused expression as she walked into the living room, leaving Ethan standing behind. Bea looked to Rex then Ethan, unsure of whether to enter the house or not.

"Oh you're going in, alright. I'd rather deal with Falcon_fake_ than Erica." Rex insisted as he pushed Bea inside.

"What good is a camera that sees vampires, when there are no vampires to see?" Doug asked as he lifted his camera around, aiming it at Sarah. "Ho-o-oly cow! A vampire!" Doug shouted as he looked at Sarah.

"What? No, this is just a… a girl I know. Who just showed up to leave." Ethan tried to push Sarah back out the door.

"Give me a break!" Sarah's eyes flashed green and her fangs elongated, trying to intimidate the 'monster hunter.'

"Vampire! A vampire!" Doug dropped the camera and ran from the room, leaving Bea with a smirk on her face.

"Looks like I broke your hero," Sarah pointed to where Doug had run off to. "Can you science me some new blood?"

"I don't think it works like that-" Bea had started before Ethan interrupted her.

"He saw you!" Ethan had a horrified expression on his face.

"Yeah, and he _really _looked like he was going to do something about it. The guy is a total poser." Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back a little. An arrow flew past Sarah's shoulder into the podium behind her, causing shocked faces amongst the group.

"A real vampire… The haters on my blog can eat it!" Doug shouted as he chased Sarah out of the house.

"Sarah's in trouble," Ethan's voice hit an octave higher.

"Doug really is awesome!" Benny added with a victorious grin, glancing at his girlfriend who was _extremely_ unamused.

Bea looked to Rex, "You should have wolfed out and shared the man shitless. Vampires are one thing, but werewolves are a-whole-nother."

Rory appeared, causing a gust of wind to push Bea's hair into a mess. "The best I could do was a Danish, did I miss anything?" He asked with a broad smile.

::

"Can't Rex just eat him?" Bea asked as Ethan adjusted the ruffles at the bottom of her dress. "_Please_?" Bea insisted, glaring down at the boy who was currently dressed up like a werewolf.

Benny came around the corner, dressed as a vampire, and shook his head. "We have to get him to believe this is all fake. So you're going to be my princess," Benny grinned before winking at Bea.

Bea's eyes narrowed before she crossed her arms and looked at Ethan, "Why do _I _have to be-" instead of finishing her sentence Bea moved her hands down her sides, signaling the outfit she was wearing and the tiara on her head.

"Because Sarah is supposed to be the vampire trying to kill you… Doug saw her fangs." Ethan gave Bea a hopeful look before she groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, but don't blame me when this goes bad." Bea growled as Sarah ran inside.

_Minutes Later_

"I hate you both so much," Sarah hissed as footsteps started to echo, growing closer. Sarah wrapped her arm around Bea's neck, gently pulling her back into a fake chokehold.

Doug ran into the open space and gawked at the sight before him. Benny was pale and covered in sparkles, Ethan was covered in fake fur, Bea was wearing a 'princess' dress, and Sarah was wearing a leather jacket and a fake pair of fangs.

"Please, help me." Bea said as sarcastically as she could, glancing from Benny to Ethan.

"You'll never get away with this!" Ethan howled after pointing at Sarah.

"You can take her soul, but you can never take our love!" Benny shouted as dramatically as he could, causing Sarah to drop her hold and Bea to gawk at him.

"_Seriously _now? Are you joking me, Benny?" Bea crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "This is why I don't like vampire novels! Overdramatized romance!" Bea shouted as she threw her hands in the air.

"What's going on here?" Doug asked, unsure of himself or the situation.

"Oh please, that's it… My turn," Bea growled as she walked over, threw the camera from Doug's helmet, and grabbed his head in her hands. "_He really can't infer, make this last day a blur._" Bea let go of his head and turned to look at the group, "No mocking me for that, it's all I could think of… and it rhymed."

Benny took his fake teeth out and took Bea's hand in his own, "Walk you home?"

"I'll take that offer; I need someone to help me reach the drain pipe." Bea grinned as Benny wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the wait! I've been trying to get the inspiration to write but it kept coming and going. I'm hoping that with the return of the series, I'll be able to get more inspiration and write more. I make no promises about them being frequent updates. However, the sequel will be coming soon. There are about two or three chapters left to this story. : ) I'm following the season for the most part.<strong>

**I hope that none of my readers have lost interest thanks to the wait. I promise this story will be done before the end of this month! Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed, I really do appreciate it all! :D**

**-Cwarnic93**


	28. Chapter 26

The Dwyer Household was eerily quiet as Bea walked through the door, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. It was Wednesday and neither of her parents worked until five. Bea's eyes flicked down to the time on her cellphone that read **3:24 pm **in bright lettering. The door behind her creaked as it shut, scaring her enough to force her to drop the messenger bag from her shoulder to the floor.

"Anyone home?" Bea asked slowly while she kicked off her pair of knock-off brand slip ons. The only light on in the house was the kitchen light, so Bea took that as a hint.

Aaron Dwyer had his hand underneath of his chin, practically staring holes into the cup of coffee sitting in front of him. Kaitlin Dwyer was cooking something on the stovetop, which looked similar to stir-fry, with her brown hair pulled back into a bun - chopsticks pushed through and making an X.

Bea cleared her throat and Kaitlin threw a glance her way before turning back to the stove, Aaron never once bothered to look up at his daughter. "Is something wrong?" Bea asked as she sat down, her bare feet feeling the cold of the linoleum flooring.

"We got a call from your principle," Aaron finally spoke, grinding his teeth as he thought about what he was going to say. "You're failing two of your classes." Kaitlin and Bea winced in unison at the tone of Aaron's voice.

"Which classes?" Bea's voice came out hesitantly, feeling frightened for once. They had already forbade her from seeing Benny, what else would they do?

"Does it matter, Bea? You might _fail_!" Aaron nearly shouted, slamming his fists down onto the table. "Do you understand what that means? You're a bright kid, how can you be failing? Are you still seeing that **boy**?" Aaron started seething by the end, growling out the word 'boy' as Bea's expression went from one of shock to anger.

"I'm sorry that I'm not brilliant like you; but don't blame Benny!" Bea hissed as she went to stand. Aaron grabbed her wrist and pulled her backward.

"This conversation is not over, young lady!" Bea's golden brown eyes flashed angrily before the kettle sitting on the counter started whistling. The kettle was sitting nowhere near any heat, forcing both parents to realize that Bea was making it happen unintentionally.

"Aaron!" Kaitlin shouted at him, slamming her spatula on the kitchen counter. He let go of Bea's wrist and turned to look at his wife. "Do you have to blame her and that boy? Haven't you thought about the fact that she just found out she's not _my _daughter, her cousin's a werewolf, and she, her real mom, and her twin brother are all witches?" Kaitlin narrowed her eyes to her husband and pinched his ear, causing him to fall back into his chair in pain.

Bea looked to her mom in shock, "How- … Why?"

"I understand what you're going through, sweetheart. By the way, you're failing Calculus and History." Kaitlin explained to her daughter as her lips started to curl into a smile. "You're no longer grounded."

"What?" Bea asked before her mouth dropped open in awe.

"Benny, that's his name right?" Bea nodded in response. "Your friend Laura told us that he's good at Calculus… So you can see him on one condition – he tutors you. Laura said that she'll cover helping you with History."

Kaitlin finally let go of Aaron's ear and the kettle started to settle, no longer making a loud whistling sound. Bea put on a forced smile before she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I have something that I need to tell the both of you…"

The two looked up at Bea with calmed expressions, Kaitlin no longer angry at Aaron and Aaron no longer angry at his daughter for failing.

"Delilah wants me to live with her for the summer." Bea said quickly while she stared at the ground. She instantly sucked in her bottom lip and bit down, fearing that her parents would be outraged. Two different reasons came to Bea's mind for why they would (and should) be angry. A) Kaitlin could think that Delilah was trying to replace her in Bea's life. B) They would be going a whole summer, maybe even longer, without Bea.

"Okay," Kaitlin responded in a steady tone. "You can stay with Delilah."

**Laura's**

That night, Bea sat with Laura and a large History book in front of her. Bea groaned and let her head lull back, hating the subject with a passion. A pop song played in the background while Laura tapped her pen on the page of the book and hummed along. Bea opened one of her eyes as her phone vibrated on the pillow lying between her and Laura.

When Bea moved to grab her cell phone, Laura already had it in her hand. Laura glared at Bea and looked down to the phone.

"What don't people understand about the word _studying_?" Laura growled as she pressed the 'read message' button. "_'Look outside'_… From Darren?" Laura's eyebrow rose as she read the message aloud.

Bea shrugged in response, "Don't ask me." Laura handed Bea her phone back and went to open the window.

As Laura slid the window open, she looked outside for any sign of life. The street was completely empty and the only light came from the posts lining the road. "Why did he-" Laura's mouth dropped open as roses started to grow around the windowsill, the vines intertwining. A note formed on a rose as it started to bloom, the little white piece of paper asking '_Will you go to the dance with me, Laura_?'

Bea couldn't stop the smile as it started to stretch across her face. Despite that the thought of Laura and Darren together disgusted her, Bea believed it was a cute sentiment. Bea moved to sit on Laura's bed as she watched Laura's reaction.

"I… He's not even here." Laura stated quickly, swallowing the spit in her throat.

"Actually," a voice from outside the window started. A shadowed figure moved into the light that Laura's room was providing. "I am." Darren smiled at Laura and offered her a rose with no thorns. Laura hesitated before taking the rose into her fingers, twirling it lightly. Her face flushed red, embellishing the small amount of freckles on her face.

"W-why do you want to go with me?" Laura asked shyly, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She could hear Bea behind her groan and slam a pillow over her own face.

"Because I like you," Darren answered and held onto the windowsill for support. "It's kind of corny for me to like my sister's best friend-"

"More like clichéd." Bea put in from behind Laura, laughing lightly. Laura blushed and Darren laughed with Bea.

"Fine, it's cliché. But either way, I do like you, Laura." Darren offered her a smile. "Now would you please save me from the embarrassment, after doing this in front of Bea, by saying yes?" Laura looked distraught for a moment.

"I'm impressed, Darren. But I can't." Laura stated with a frown, "I, sort of, already have a date… I'm sorry, Darren, I really am." Darren's smile instantly turned to a frown as he paled.

He cleared his throat, "Well, it was worth a shot. I'll see you later, Bea." Darren started to leave while Laura offered him the rose back. "No, keep it." He forced a smile and left them quietly.

Laura turned back right as Bea threw a pillow at her. "You said no!" Bea nearly screamed. "How could you say no?"

"He's your brother." Laura answered and Bea made a disbelieving face.

"You've liked Rex for about a year and _he's _family!" Bea growled, throwing another pillow in frustration.

Laura blushed and mumbled, "That's sort of who I'm going with…" Bea groaned and fell back against the bed.

"I hope you know that I'm not letting Darren give up. He really likes you, Laura." Bea spoke in a quiet voice. "If I have to, I will get Rex involved too. I know you like Rex, but I'm doing this for your own good."

"But Rex asked me?" Laura stated as she crossed her arms, angry at Bea for implying that Rex didn't return the feelings.

"He doesn't know that you like him," Bea retorted before standing up and grabbing her bag. "But I guess that doesn't matter, does it? You just broke Darren's spirit for a guy who thinks of you as a sister."

"Why are you leaving?" Laura's eyebrow rose as she watched Bea pick up her stuff.

"Studying was fun, but I need to go." Bea opened the bedroom door and looked back to Laura, "But before I leave, if you don't like Darren… then why are you wearing the ring he gave you?"

Laura glanced down at the teal stone ring Darren had given her, pondering on the thought. When she looked up to answer, Bea was no longer standing in the doorway.

"Because I didn't think I had a chance…" Laura whispered to herself while closing the window.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter left, then the start of the sequel. I'm still unsure of what to call the sequel. Any ideas my wonderful readers? : )<strong>

**I do, however, apologize in advance. Some of you are going to be unhappy with the beginning of the sequel. Although, there are going to be a lot of Rex/Laura/Darren moments, Bea and Darren will be finding more out about their powers, and even a new character...? :P  
><strong>

**I just hope none of you have given up on me and my lacks of updating. There will be many updates in the near future (as in, this upcoming week).  
><strong>

**-Cwarnic93  
><strong>


	29. END

"I like red, what do you think about red?" Laura's question was intended for Rex but Bea responded with a groan.

Laura was standing by a rack of dresses, showing each dress to Rex for his opinion. It was the night before the Fly off to the Moon dance and, being as they were caught up with the supernatural, there had been no other chances to find dresses. Laura took hold of a large percentage of the rack and waddled over to the dressing room.

Despite that Laura felt bad for turning Darren down, she was still anxious that she was going with Rex. Having a crush on someone doesn't go away quickly, even if Rex made it clear they were going as _friends_, and Laura had it bad.

Bea was in the stall next to the one Laura chose, angrily insisting that she didn't want or need a new dress. Bea had gone through numerous dresses, thanks to Laura, and didn't like how any of them fit her. She and Benny had been going through a rough time, thanks to her father and the world around them, and hadn't talked for the last week. Thanks to him, her grade was raised to a C in Calculus; which was a miracle in her eyes. Due to their busy schedules involving the supernatural, they hadn't really spent time together.

Bea didn't even know if Benny still wanted to go to the dance or not. She knew that Ethan was considering backing out, from what Sarah had told her, but Benny was a different story.

"I thought girls enjoyed this type of stuff?" Rex taunted after hearing Bea's groans of protest.

Bea let out a sigh before slipping into the sky blue dress, "Normal girls do and I _don't_." Bea made a disgusted face and took the dress back off. "What's the point, anyway?" Bea made a sour face at the doorway, feeling different emotions flood to her.

"Bea's been sore about dances since last year when Seth Wyatt blew her off." Laura called out from her stall. Rex let out a growl and shook his head.

"The idiot didn't deserve to go with you anyway." Rex muttered, knowing that the girls could hear him.

Laura was the first to exit the dressing room, a small black dress covering her frame. It circled around her midriff tightly, similar to a corset, and the tulle below was bunched up enough to reveal her long pale legs.

"What do you think?" Rex looked from the clock to Laura and offered her a smile.

Rex tilted his head to the side, sensing the nervousness Laura was releasing. "I like it." Bea stuck her head over the top of her stall and smiled, though they could only see her eyes.

"I do too. Get it," Bea urged before slinking back down, continuing her own search.

"We haven't seen you in any of them, c'mon Bea!" Laura hissed with her hands on her hips. Bea chewed on her bottom lip and picked up the last dress from the rack, pulling herself into it with ease.

Bea opened the door and pulled at the bottom of the dress. For once in her life, Bea actually looked graceful. Rex and Laura both stared in disbelief, Laura having her hand covering her mouth.

"It does look bad, I should've known." Bea went to step back inside but stopped when she felt Laura's hand on her shoulder.

Her last dress was short, silky, and vibrant. The top fit Bea's body perfectly, hugging her hips without being too tight. The very top of the dress came to two points above Bea's chest, going outward toward her shoulders. Only one thing came to mind that could describe the dress: _fire_. It was a brilliant shade of orange but the reflection of the light showed different shades of yellow and red as well.

"It's kind of hard to walk in," Bea muttered as Laura walked around her, admiring the dress. The dress was having a problem with riding up at the bottom, it having stopped directly above Bea's knees.

"That can easily be fixed." Laura stated quickly as she motioned for Bea to twirl. When the girl complied, Laura couldn't stop the smile that appeared. "This is the one."

**Night of the Dance**

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait?" Rex asked, his left hand holding onto the wheel of the car. His mom, Lea, had allowed him to borrow her car for the night. Bea had been able to escape Lea before pictures could be taken, though Rex and Laura hadn't been as lucky.

Rex pulled up in front of Ethan's house and glanced back at Bea, unsure of whether he should leave her or not. The group had been let in on the knowledge of Sarah's vampire ex being back. Laura lent her elbow against the door and pressed her face into her hand. Bea had gone over the situation with Rex multiple times and Rex still had his limitations in trusting Benny.

"I'll be fine," Bea insisted while reaching to open the door. She closed her eyes slowly and inhaled sharply once the door wouldn't budge. "Rex." Bea nearly growled as she flicked her wrist toward the door, unlocking it with ease.

Bea exited the car and waved toward Rex with a smirk, slamming the car door behind her. Rex rolled his eyes and sped off, Laura snickering at his side. Starting to feel anxious, Bea played with her necklace as she walked toward the door.

Having not been a fan of dances since middle school, tonight wasn't going to be fun for Bea. She slowly climbed the stairs, her golden heels clicking off the wood as she went. Her hand went to press the doorbell before a darker hand beat her to the punch.

Sarah appeared beside Bea, giving the younger girl a smile. "Nervous?"

Bea made a face, "More like nauseous…"

Ethan's mom opened the door and allowed the two to enter, "Look at you two, you both look gorgeous! Come on in, I'll call the boys." The older woman insisted, pulling the two inside.

Not that she'd admit it, but Bea felt like she was a different person. Her hair had been curled and pulled upward, allowing a small amount of ringlets to frame her face. Bea's heart-shaped face was emphasized by the curls and light foundation that had been used, her natural golden undertone shining through. She wore very little eye shadow but her top lids donned a small amount of black eyeliner.

Bea's bust was pressed upward, revealing its true size (something she had tried to hide on a daily basis). Her long legs and chest looked more golden due to the shade of the dress, making her look as if she had literally walked out of the sun. Her lips stretched, the clear gloss on her lips making itself visible.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgan." Bea's eyes twinkled as she crossed her arms, suddenly feeling nervous. Mrs. Morgan replied with a small smile as she turned to call the boys.

"Ethan-" Both boys were standing midway down the stairs, a look of awe on Ethan's face while Benny held his signature grin.

"Hey guys," Sarah sounded unsure, looking at the two as if she were about to laugh.

Mrs. Morgan hesitated before she started nodding, "You look adorable." Benny's smile fell while he and Ethan looked to each other, not liking the compliment. "Come on, it's picture time!"

Bea's face turned to a frown as she looked from Mrs. Morgan to Benny. Bea, like most teenagers, wished to avoid pictures at dances. Those awkward teenage years are something no one wants to remember – especially through pictures.

As they stood waiting for the picture, Benny's arm wound its way around Bea's waist and pulled her back against him. Bea smiled and waited, knowing that at the last second – the boys would be moving to block Sarah. At least she could enjoy the moment for the time being.

"1 – 2 – 3, cheese!" Mrs. Morgan flashed the camera as Benny and Ethan blocked Sarah, the vampire fledgling looking down from behind them. Bea was yanked alongside Benny and her body stood in an awkward position as the picture took. "Aww, come on you guys, you completely blocked Sarah. I gotta take another one; come on."

"Gotta go mom." Ethan rushed to the door with the rest following behind him quickly, ready to go.

"Uhh, okay. Have a good time… and don't drink too much of the red stuff!" Mrs. Morgan called after the four. All four froze and looked back, simultaneously asking 'what.' "Punch – don't they serve punch at high school dances anymore?"

"Right, bye mom." Ethan laughed, relieved as he pushed Benny and Bea out the door, quickly following behind.

"Bye," Mrs. Morgan gave Ethan a smile and quickly added on, "Love you!"

…

"This is what we came for?" Bea spat in a disgusted tone, noticing the overplayed pop music and teenagers either standing off to the side or dancing like buffoons.

"Do you really think you should be drinking so much punch?" Ethan shouted at Benny over the music, watching as Benny finished his third cup. Bea rolled her eyes as Benny gulped down the last bit.

"The key to finding vampires is to hydrate." Benny responded while Bea felt like slapping the idiot out of her boyfriend, not that it would do much.

"Really?" Ethan didn't look as if he believed it, "Where do you get all of this information?"

Benny froze with a foreign look on his face, "Dusk."

"Oh," Ethan nodded and looked away. Bea's eyes snapped from the dance floor to Benny and gawked at him.

"You actually _read _that?" Bea couldn't help but ask. That was the one thing she hadn't expected: her boyfriend read a teen vampire romance novel. "Do you think we can actually dance?" Bea had gotten sidetracked and would like to enjoy just a little of her teenage years, not that it would help any.

"No, Sarah's gonna give us the signal any second. Then it's time to kick some butt," Ethan pressed his hand into his fist.

"Whose butt?" Rory appeared in front of the three donning astronaut gear. He had taken the 'Fly off to the Moon' part way too seriously.

"What are you wearing?" Benny nearly dropped the cup in his hand as he emphasized the question.

"We're supposed to dress up; you said we were wearing suits!"

Bea felt like slamming her face into her hand, "Rory, sweetheart, it's a formal event… meaning dress suits." She explained as nicely as she could, growing accustomed to the oblivious blonde boy.

Rory scoffed, "You're just upset because _you _didn't think of it."

"Della's looking this way," Benny stated as the alarm on Ethan's side started to go off. Bea turned her gaze to see the blonde girl giving a flirtatious grin to Benny. Bea looked from Della to Benny and vice versa.

A cluster of balloons overhead burst as Bea's anger grew. Benny dropped his drink and Bea glared at him, quickly storming away as he stuttered on an excuse.

"Look, we don't have time for this – Sarah said Jesse's here." Ethan told Benny as the latter had started after his angry girlfriend. Ethan grabbed Benny's arm and led him the other way out the doors.

Bea met up with Laura who quickly wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be helping them stop the drama student?" Laura asked quickly, trying to whisper so the other students wouldn't hear.

Bea only had one word, "Della." Laura's mouth dropped to an 'O' shape and she nodded, understanding.

"I don't think you have to worry about her," Laura nudged Bea's shoulder and looked in the direction of where Della and Rory were flirting. "I don't think it was him she was looking at."

A gasp escaped from Bea's lips, "I just left those idiots without a backup." Bea hitched the back of her dress up a little further and quickly made her way out of the doors and into the hallway.

"Good, you got my invitation." Jesse spoke as Ethan and Benny stepped out of their spots. Bea watched from the corner of the lockers, remaining quiet.

"You knew I would bring them here?" Sarah asked, shocked but still knowing Jesse would do something like this.

"Of course, _and _you're not the only one that brought friends." Jesse smirked as more vampires appeared, hissing in anger as they barred their teeth.

"Too weak to fight your own battles, huh? Lame." Benny retorted, though he looked a bit frightened. Bea remained unnoticed as she slid her feet from her heels and continued to watch.

"Hey, if you wanna raise the stakes, fine… we can do that." Ethan moved his hand and a long stake slid out from his cuff. He grabbed the stake and slammed it into the vampire's chest, causing the undead man to turn to ash.

Benny used magic as his defense, cowering back each time the vampire lunged. Much like the one before, the undead man also turned to ash.

Sarah lunged for Jesse when Erica moved forward and grabbed her in a chokehold, pulling her away. "Erica! What are you doing?"

"We had a special chat earlier." Jesse moved his hand, an orange glow emitting from it, "Erica, hold on to her."

"Yes, I'll hold onto her." Erica replied in a monotone voice, being controlled by the man.

Sarah struggled against Erica's strength, "Erica is in a trance, he's not as weak as we thought."

"Now onto the little witch," Jesse smirked, looking in the direction Bea was standing. "How I have _longed _to meet you."

A shiver went up Bea's spine as she stepped out from her spot. "The feeling is mutual," Bea retorted through gritted teeth, her eyes narrowing.

"I've heard much about you." He tilted his head to the side while she crossed her arms.

"Hopefully all good, though I can't say the same for _you_."

"Touché. I heard you're stronger with your twin… how are you supposed to defend your friends when you can't even defend yourself?" Jesse smirked.

Bea's face contorted to a look of anger, "I think I'll manage." Jesse stepped closer, his blue vampire eyes watching her every movement. Benny looked worried as the vampire grew further away from him and toward his girlfriend. Jesse touched the side of Bea's jaw, watching as her face grew warmer.

Bea grew angry, her skin donning a bright golden shade – matching that of the sun. She threw her hand out, grabbing the vampire's throat and slamming him against the wall. His skin started to burn where she touched him, similar to that of what the sun did to vampires.

"So the legends are true," Jesse hissed between winces. "It is the east, and Juliet is the _sun_." He recited as he smirked at the witch.

Bea appeared confused, unsure of how she was doing what she was and what Jesse was speaking of. Whatever was going on, she liked it. She put more pressure onto his neck, digging her orange nails into the broken flesh. She was caught off guard when Jesse kicked her off, forcing her back against the other side of the hallway. Her head slammed off the locker and she groaned in pain.

The girl grabbed her head whilst feeling her hair fall from the bun. The brown locks fell around her face, framing it as she looked up toward the vampire.

"Bea," Benny gasped as he watched her. Her skin was starting to grow brighter and her hair lost its newly browned shade, growing blonder as she sat there. Rather than Jesse reaching down to grab her, he slammed his arm down – breaking the girl's nose on impact.

"That should hold you," Jesse hissed, laughing lightly.

Benny growled, "Get away from her!" He started to recite some of the spells he had been learning, hoping to injure the vampire. Jesse flew forward and grabbed Benny's throat much like how Bea had grabbed him. Benny started to choke as Jesse tightened his hold.

"Got something else to say?" Jesse urged, barring his teeth toward Benny.

Benny gasped out, "I have to use the bathroom." Bea watched as Jesse took Benny into the bathroom and walked out seconds later, Benny being left inside. Ethan lunged for Jesse with his makeshift lightsaber.

Bea crawled across the floor to the boys' bathroom, one hand covering her bleeding nose. Her hair and skin had lost the glow, reverting back to the shades they had been moments before. Bea crawled through the door to where Benny lay on the floor. She lifted his head onto her lap and ran her free hand through his hair.

"We weren't prepared for this." She muttered in a low tone.

Benny, in his weakened state, snorted in laughter, "You're telling me… What happened to you out there? I've never seen you do that." He whispered, looking up to his girlfriend. Bea removed her hand from her nose, revealing the blood that had dripped onto her upper lip and dried around her nose. Benny winced at the sight, though – he noticed – she still looked beautiful even when her hair was a mess and she had blood on her face.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Bea quickly determined that Delilah and Darren may know.

"I'm sorry we got you into this Bea." Benny told her as he sat up, trying his hardest not to look at her bloodied nose. Bea wiped the blood from her upper lip with the back of her hand and offered Benny a smile.

"Don't apologize… I wanted this, remember?" Bea leaned forward and brushed her lips against Benny's, a shock going through her body as she did so.

Screams of agony echoed through the school, reaching the bathroom quickly. Bea and Benny looked toward the door, sensing that it was Ethan in pain. "Come on," Benny stood and grabbed Bea's arms, rushing them out of the bathroom.

"Ethan!" Benny shouted as he stood between Erica and Sarah, the blonde vampire having been released from her trance. Bea slammed a hand over her mouth as she looked at Ethan on the floor in pain, the vampire venom in his system.

"Now, either you become one of us or he does." Jesse told Sarah, looking from Sarah to Ethan and vice versa. "Your choice, see you soon." Jesse winked toward the group as the doors behind him opened and he left at vampire speed.

"Ethan!" Sarah shouted, running toward the boy and leaning down to his level on the ground. She grabbed his wrist and drank his blood, draining the venom from where Jesse had bitten him.

"What's she doing?" Benny asked, looking confused as he watched the situation.

Erica's face remained motionless, "Saving him." Ethan spoke Sarah's name before he passed out. Bea watched as Sarah looked guilty, though she was unsure of whether it was from drinking Ethan's blood or getting him into the predicament.

_Hours Later_

Bea stood in Benny's bedroom, waiting for him to get back from Ethan's. Bea's hair was knotted and had blood in it, her face having been cleaned from it but her hair still suffering from the spatter.

Benny opened his door and gave Bea a smile, pulling his blazer off and dropping it onto the floor. He collapsed onto the bed with his hands over his face.

"Is he okay?" Bea asked, sitting on the corner of his bed. "I-I mean… is he recovering alright?"

Benny merely shrugged and removed his hands from his face, sitting up to look at his girlfriend, "He's alright, but seems to be more worried about Sarah." Bea nodded and rubbed her lips together, looking at her hands while she twiddled her thumbs.

"We never did get to dance," Bea nearly whispered after a minute or so of silence. "I thought we'd at least get one dance in before the night ended."

Benny gave Bea a knowing smile and stood, walking over to his computer. He clicked on the music player and searched for a specific song, Bea being unable to see what he was doing.

Bea's face turned from a confused expression to a big smile once she heard the start of the song. Benny put his hand forward, waiting for Bea to respond. She stood, taking his hand as she did so, and walked closer.

"_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight?"_

His hands left hers and slid down to her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck, both moving closer as the song played.

"How did you know I like this song?" Bea asked as they swayed back in forth in his room. Her bare feet touched the cold floor, sending shivers up her body. Benny pulled her closer, hoping that his body heat could provide warmth for her.

"Lucky guess," he smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. The light from the street shone in on the two swaying in his dimly lit room. Benny kissed her forehead and she dipped her head underneath of his chin, pulling him as close as she possibly could.

"_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_

It couldn't get any better than this.

**END OF BOOK 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my dear readers, is the ending to Confessions of Your Everyday Stalker! : ) I took longer to finish it because I didn't want this story to end so soon, despite that I'm starting the SEQUEL here within the next week (Hopefully sooner). It will be titled "Don't Close the Book".<strong>

**I really appreciate all of the people who have read, favorited, reviewed, added to alerts, and messaged me.**

**At the beginning, I honestly never thought that I'd get this far with the story. I'm glad to say that I did and I love all of you for inspiring me. :D**

**AND on what happened with Bea and Jesse - it will be clarified in the next story!**


End file.
